


Hail to the King

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Ghost King Danny, M/M, Mpreg, the king becomes queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after Danny's coronation, the ex-Ghost King comes back to reclaim his throne. In any way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman

"I don't know if I can do this..." Danny mumbled as he looked at the crown that was made for him by The Observants. He'd been dressed in some black and white tunic ensemble that honestly made him think of Vlad inverted. His back-length white hair was tied back in a ponytail and he was wearing some awkwardly heavy ceremonial cape that he had to wear for his coronation - which took place the day after his 18th birthday. Which would've been nice to know BEFORE he was suddenly being abducted from school and brought into the Ghost Zone. Clockwork had been kind enough to explain that he'd actually been the new Ghost King ever since he beat Pariah Dark, but they were only NOW making it official because blahblahblah something about underage.  
  
"Of course you can. You've shown that you can do diplomacy and lead us in the right direction with your choices." Clockwork walked over to him and gently placed his hands on the teen's shoulders. "Believe in yourself, Danny."  
  
"I'd feel more confident about it if I had, y'know, had TIME to mentally prepare for it." Danny shot him a pointed look and set down the crown, sighing. "And it would've been good to let me know ahead of time so my parents and friends weren't freaking out when I told them about it."  
  
Clockwork chuckled a bit, nodding. "Yes, I suppose that was bad judgement on our part."  
  
"Besides, it doesn't feel right." Danny looked at the wall ahead of him. "Pariah Dark is only sealed, right? What if he's set free again? I didn't really 'defeat' him, I just beat him up and sealed him away - with a lot of help, I might add."  
  
"The fact that they all rallied to your aid is a sign that you are the next King." Clockwork said calmly. "I understand that you have misgivings, but we have gone too long without a king."  
  
"Can't I just be, I dunno, President or something? And we could elect the next person?" Danny suggested.  
  
"Elect?" Clockwork shook his head. "The Ghost Zone is not run by diplomacy to choose a ruler. The most powerful is the ruler, that's how it has always been."  
  
"Well, maybe I'll change that when I'm King." Danny said firmly.  
  
"So you will be King, then?" Clockwork nodded. "Thank you for finally making up your mind." He stepped away, heading for the door.  
  
"Wait, I never said--"  
  
"The Observants are the only ones who can change that rule, Danny. " Clockwork said calmly.  
  
"But, tell me, don't you see any possibility of him coming back? ANY at all?" Danny turned to him.  
  
Clockwork paused and sighed, looking at him. "There is the possibility, yes. But there is also the possibility that Dan Phantom may break free. We can't live our lives in fear of what could happen, Danny."   
  
Danny was about to speak, but Clockwork walked out and closed the door, leaving Danny with the crown. He sighed and walked over to sit on a chair, staring at himself in the mirror. There was just no getting out of this, was there?  
  
Despite his protests and his insistence on waiting, he was taken to the large throne and the crown placed upon his head, giving him the official title of Ghost King.  
  
.  
  
Commuting back and forth between the human world and the Ghost Zone wasn't as difficult as he thought, but he did end up getting lost on the way back to his castle every so often. He'd had to ask for directions, which was embarassing enough, but then the ghost he asked would insist on escorting him. By the time he got back to his throne he wanted to hide in his room and just curl up.  
  
The heavy cape had been replaced by a lighter one, which was white on the outside and black on the inside - that made him shiver, recalling who ELSE had a cape with such colors. He had flipped it around after making sure it COULD be reversible and no one questioned his choice.  
  
Luckily, no one was bombarding him with questions or suggestions or random visits, which gave him some time to drag a table over to his throne and study at it. After he did this a couple times, Clockwork had suggested he go to his study, to which Danny replied "I have a study?" and allowed the Master of Time to lead him.  
  
He was in his study three months after his coronation when he suddenly got a chill down his spine. It wasn't the usual "there's a ghost in the area" chill, either. It was the feeling that something really, REALLY bad was going to happen.  
  
"Your Majesty!" A guard ran into the study. "We have to move you from the castle!"  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, setting down his pencil and turning to the guard.  
  
"No time, you must go!" The guard said frantically.  
  
"I said 'what's going on'!" Danny got up, looking at the guard with a frown.  
  
"We're doing what we can, but you must escape!" The guard walked over and quickly ushered Danny out of the study, looking around frantically before he pulled him down the hallway. "There's a secret pathway here..."  
  
They stopped short when they heard footsteps and the guard quickly turned them both invisible, watching as glowing, green skeletons came marching into the hall, brandishing their weapons.  
  
The guard gripped his arm tightly, murmuring "Don't breathe." to Danny as they waited for the mob to pass by. Once they'd passed, then the guard led Danny down the hall in the direction they'd come from.  
  
"Those were from Pariah Dark's army..." Danny frowned. "Why were they here?"  
  
The guard didn't respond, just led him to a blank wall. He touched the wall and it slid open, allowing them to enter. "Go in, go down the staircase, and fly out to Clockwork's Tower. Do NOT look back."  
  
"Wait, why can't I stay and fight?" Danny turned to him, frowning.  
  
"Because you're King now. You can't be putting yourself at risk fighting battles. We fight for you, not the other way around. Now go, hurry!" The guard pushed him in and closed the wall, shutting Danny in the secret passageway.  
  
"Hey, wait! I never said--open this wall!" Danny banged on it, growling. "Open it, now! That's an order!"   
  
There was no answer. Frustrated, he slammed against the wall with his body five times before he finally gave up and headed for the stairs the guard mentioned. He got to the top of them and then paused, looking at the wall. "What am I doing?" He murmured. "I can go fight. They can't stop me." He changed into his human form and ran at the wall, phasing through it as planned. Once back on this side, he changed back into his ghost form and turned invisible as he flew through the hallway.  
  
How many times had he battled Vlad in his own home? This was Pariah Dark in HIS home, he didn't just take over Pariah Dark's castle! HE knew all the twists and turns, HE had the advantage here!  
  
He followed the sounds of fighting and came out into the throne room, gasping when he saw the ghosts that littered the floor. And there, standing among the unconcious spectres, was Pariah Dark in all his three-stories-tall glory.   
  
He felt the ex-King's gaze fall on him, sensing he knew he was there despite him being invisible, and he formed a sword out of ice, solidifying it with ectoplasm as he turned visible. "Pariah Dark." He said, stepping out to face him.  
  
"If it isn't 'King' Phantom." Pariah Dark said mockingly. "Why did you not flee when they told you to?"  
  
"Have I EVER been one to run away from a fight?" Danny took an offensive stance with the sword. "Even if there's a high chance I could lose?"  
  
Pariah Dark let out a hearty laugh and pulled out his mace. "Very well, then! Let's see how well you have improved in four years, boy!" He swung it at him, ghost rays heading his way.   
  
Danny gasped and formed a shield around himself, expanding it to protect the ghosts that had already been beaten. "Let's take this somewhere where the only ones to get hurt will be you and I!" He said firmly, lowering the shield. "We'll take this outside!" He flew out one of the smashed windows.  
  
"Very well, then!" Pariah Dark changed into a smaller size and flew out after him, changing back to his large size as soon as they were outside. Sharp icicles flew at him and he swiped out a hand, smashing them with ease. "Is this the best the new 'King of the Ghosts' can do?" He taunted.  
  
"Phantom! We will--" A group of ghosts were flying over.  
  
"NO! This is MY fight!" Danny glared at them, his green eyes flaring. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt protecting me!" He faced Pariah Dark again. "A King leads, protects, and fights for his people! Not the other way around!"  
  
They stopped short, knowing that to attempt to argue the matter would only anger and distract the young King. "As...as you wish." They said, moving back to give them space.  
  
"Well said." Pariah Dark smirked, looking at Phantom. "But that courage may be your undoing. You really need all the help you can get, little King."  
  
"I don't need help." Danny said firmly. "I've faced things far worse than you and beaten them all! I don't NEED their help!" He fired off more glowing icicles from his sword and fired ghost rays at the larger ghost.  
  
To Danny's dismay, the number of ghosts that were watching the fight had increased as it went on and he finally formed a shield around himself before yelling, "GET LOST! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU BEING HURT DURING THIS FIGHT!"  
  
Pariah Dark fired at the shield, chuckling at the boy's distraction. At least he'd learned to protect himself while chasing away his "adoring fans" now. That was an improvement. He knew already the outcome of this battle, though, and it wasn't going to be good for the boy.  
  
The other ghosts fled at Danny's order, and then Danny turned back to Pariah Dark, wincing as the shield was struck again, this time by the mace. The shield went down and Danny flew backwards to avoid another swing.  
  
"Is this all you can do?" Pariah Dark said tauntingly. "Surely the 'Great One' can do more!"  
  
There was ONE trick Danny hadn't used yet...but he didn't think that Pariah Dark was weak enough to use it yet. Heck, the guy didn't even seem winded! But Danny was growing weaker the longer the fight went on, and maybe this would work...  
  
"No...I can still....do....THIIIIIIIIIS!" He let out his Ghostly Wail at the larger ghost. It struck Pariah Dark and pushed him back, Pariah actually looking like this was doing some decent damage. The problem with this attack, though, was that he could only do it for so long and it was rapidly draining him of his ghostly energy and much of his human energy. He kept it up as long as he could, and then it fizzled out as the white rings moved over his body and he started to fall to the abyss below.  
  
Something caught him mid-fall and he let out a groan of pain, feeling close to unconscious. He vaguely heard a voice as he passed out, but he couldn't understand what was said or whose voice it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up to find himself in Pariah Dark's dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

Danny awoke to find himself in a strange room. The ceiling and walls were made of stone, and he was lying in some kind of old-fashioned bed with a curtain. He slowly sat up and groaned, regretting it instantly. The prolonged Ghostly Wail had left him with a throbbing headache, and he had a feeling that if he tried to talk, his voice would be scratchy.

Okay, let's get our priorities straight: Priority one, find out where he was. Priority two, find out what happened to Pariah Dark. Right, now that THAT was done, he just had to get out of this bed. He turned so his legs were dangling off the edge and carefully set one of his sneakers down on the floor before doing the same with the other.

Once he was off the bed, he went to look out the window and saw only the green sky of the Ghost Zone. Sighing, he walked over to the door and tried it. Locked. Why was he locked in? He decided to place his hand against the door and try phasing through, but it seemed to be phase-proof - which meant this room was intended for holding humans in. That was a scary thought.

He banged on the door a couple times before kicking it and going back to his bed, sighing. When no one came to the door after five minutes, he went to the door and banged again. "Hey!" He rasped, his voice still weak from the Wailing earlier. "Is anyone out there?!"

"You should rest your voice. And it's best if he doesn't know you're awake yet." He heard someone say on the other side of the door. "Please, Your Majesty, go back to sleep. You'll need your rest for..." They faltered.

"For what?" Danny asked quietly.

"Go back to sleep." The voice said. Danny tried to think of if he'd heard that voice before and sighed, going back to his bed.

Okay, so from the sounds of it Pariah Dark had won the fight, and whoever was behind the door was trying to prolong the time before Danny was put through whatever torture he had in mind for him. The advice was to get rest before it, and it wasn't like he could do anything else. Sighing, he removed his sneakers and climbed back into bed, curling up onto the blanket.

He had to wonder, what had this room been used for before? It's not like humans commonly visited the Ghost Zone - not before him and his friends, that is. He tossed and turned for a bit, trying to sleep but not feeling sleepy, and then got up to go to the door again. "Hey, can I ask a question?"

"Your Majesty, please go to sleep..." The voice pleaded.

"I just wanna know how come humans can't phase out of this room?" Danny said.

"...Long time ago, humans would be captured and held prisoner until some condition was met by someone close to whatever human was captured. This is the room used by them." The voice explained. "Now, please, go to sleep."

Danny nodded, walking back to his bed and lying down. It felt like hours had passed, and he still didn't feel sleepy. If anything, he felt hungry and his human body was pointing out that fact with loud rumbles.

"...Are you hungry?" The voice on the other side of the door asked.

"Mmhm." Danny sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Guess it's time to wake up, huh?"

There was a long pause. "I'll...go get you some food." The person sounded resigned, and then Danny was left alone as they flew off to get him some food. It would let Pariah Dark know he was awake, sure, but it was better than starving...right?

.

After he had been fed he was told to wait in the room and it was strongly advised that he change into his ghost form instead of remaining in his human form all the time. Sighing, he changed form and lazily floated a couple inches off the bed, staring at the ceiling.

He heard the door open and dropped down onto the bed, sitting up to look at his visitor. Pariah Dark was standing in the doorway looking...amused? He was a lot smaller, which was a relief, but he was still about eight feet tall and Danny was barely over five-and-a-half feet. Talk about intimidating...

"You seem strangely at ease for someone that's been locked in a dungeon." Pariah Dark remarked.

"Most dungeons don't have such nice furniture." Danny gestured to the bed he was sitting on.

Pariah Dark chuckled a bit. "No, I suppose they don't. But you don't have any idea of what I might do to you, do you? I'd be less at ease if I were you." He walked in and shut the door, undoing the clasp of his cape and letting it slip off his shoulders to the stone floor.

Danny frowned and turned to face him. "What ARE you planning?" He asked.

"Well, now." Pariah Dark hummed as he pulled off his gauntlets. "What could I be planning?"

Danny glanced at the door, his gaze still turned to the large ghost. "Well, what is it?!"

"Do you know anything about how monarchies work, Phantom?" Pariah Dark asked calmly, letting the gauntlets hit the stone floor with a CLANG for each one.

Phantom pursed his lips. "The one who kills the king becomes the new king. But you're not dead, so my reign shouldn't have even started. I _told_ them that--"

"That's not important." Pariah Dark interrupted him. "Not to them. In their eyes, you defeated me and so are their new king. Even though I beat you in combat, they still view you as king because ultimately what defeated you was your own attack. Not I."

"Uh, yeah..." Danny glanced away. "That...happened."

"However, I chose to not kill you when you fell unconscious before me. They would view you as a martyr and still rise up against me in full force." Pariah Dark walked over, looking out the window. "I would be sealed again..."

Danny nodded, watching him quietly.

"However, there is another way of showing them that I am the victor and that they should submit, and that is to see their 'King' submit." Pariah Dark turned to him. "Therefore, I have kept you alive so that you will submit to me - whether by your own choice, or by my proving dominance over you."

Danny frowned. "You want me to willingly submit to you? To willingly let you take over the Ghost Zone and possibly kill everyone I know and love?" He stepped off the bed, lifting into the air. "There's no way THAT'S going to happen!"

Pariah Dark smirked darkly. "Well, then. You'll have to find your way out of this room, won't you? Until you submit to me, you're not leaving."

Danny flew at the door, but Pariah Dark moved in his way and he quickly backpedeled to the window. Pariah Dark blocked his way there too, and Danny suddenly remembered how VERY fast this guy actually was.

"Kch..." Danny flew back, looking around for anywhere he could escape by. This room was ghost-and-human-proof, so he wasn't going to be phasing out for sure.

"Growing tired, Phantom?" Pariah Dark taunted. "Shall I make my move, then?"

"Wh--" Danny gasped as Pariah Dark was suddenly in front of him. A large hand gripped his arm and tugged him towards the older ghost, and then his eyes widened in shock as large lips pressed against his own, another hand resting on his back and pushing him into the kiss.

Danny's eyes widened and he fired a ray at him with his free hand, forcing the ghost to let him go. "W-What the hell?! That was gross!" He wiped at his mouth, flying backwards. To his dismay, Pariah flew around him and stopped just where he was about to go, making him bump into him with his back. "Yee!" He quickly turned, but Pariah caught hold of both his arms this time and held him still.

"Last chance to submit to me willingly." Pariah Dark jeered at him. "I can make this experience extremely pleasant or your worst nightmare. Your choice."

Danny shook his head, trying to pull free. "Let me go, you creep! There's no way I'm submitting to you!" He tried to kick him, but Pariah Dark held him by one arm just out of reach, smirking. "Let me go!"

"I am not above knocking you out and taking what I want, boy." Pariah Dark said, his other hand grabbing Danny around the middle as he held him up that way instead. "But you'd be human if that happened, and I doubt your human body can handle it. Besides," He smirked. "I want to hear your screams."

Danny's eyes widened in fear as he tried to kick away. "Let me go! No! I won't let you do that!"

Pariah Dark tightened his grip, making Danny cry out in pain, and flew towards the bed, slamming him down on it roughly. "It's not a matter of whether you'll let me or not, little King." He said, leaning over him so his face was inches from Danny's. "I was willing to be gentle with you, if you would cooperate. Either way, this is going to happen."

"N-No...please..." Danny whimpered, trying to pull free.

"Last chance to cooperate and possibly enjoy this." Pariah Dark said as he gripped Danny's tunic with his free hand, his other hand still pinning the teen down.

"I-I'll cooperate!" Danny cried in terror. "Please, I'll cooperate!"

Pariah Dark smirked and released his tunic, letting the boy up. "Well, then. Show me your loyalty, boy."

Danny sat up, looking at him worriedly. "H-How?"

"If you're going to cooperate, then prove it." Pariah Dark replied.

Danny swallowed nervously and moved closer on the bed to the large man, looking up at him. Prove it? How? Pariah was so tall, he couldn't do anything while sitting on the bed. He slowly lifted off it, standing up as he did, and placed his hands on Pariah's shoulders. If he was going to cooperate...should he do this? He pressed his lips to Pariah's, his eyes closing as he tried to block out the feeling of betraying Sam by allowing this to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With how big Pariah Dark is, giving in just makes all kinds of sense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Danny go through with what Pariah Dark wants? Kissing is one thing, but actual sex...?
> 
> (Warning: Smut. Lots of smut. If you don't want to see smut, skip this chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

To say that he was pleased that the boy was giving in would be an understatement. Pariah Dark was downright ecstatic, and it was taking all his willpower to not slam the boy down and take him right now. But he had said he would cooperate, and so he would make this easy on the child - not that anyone needed to know that. He would still be in agony by the end of it.

He wrapped a hand around the teen's middle and set him back down on the bed, smirking. "Well, it's a start. Remove your tunic, if you don't want it damaged."

"U-Uh, right." Danny undid the clasp of his cape and unfastened his belt before he climbed off the bed, setting the cape and belt on the floor before pulling off his gloves and boots. His tunic, pants, and boxers came after, and then he froze as he felt a hand run through his hair, pulling the hairtie loose so his hair draped around his shoulders unhindered. "Uhm...thanks..."

Pariah Dark smirked and ran a finger down Danny's back. "You've got quite a few battle scars, boy."

"Yeah...been fighting a while." Danny nodded. "And then suddenly they make me their King three months ago? Ghosts are weird..."

Pariah Dark laughed heartily before scooping Danny up with one hand and laying him on the bed. "You still think like a human, of course you would think they're weird."

Danny squirmed in his grasp, feeling nervous and awkward about all this. "S-So...so I'm cooperating...uhm...you won't be too, uh, hard on me, will you?" He glanced away, blushing. "Never been...with anyone, really." He mumbled. "And can't we just...I dunno, forego all this and just say we did or something and I kiss your hand or something?"

Pariah Dark chuckled and leaned over him, kissing him again. "No, we can't. Because to prove you aren't going to try something behind my back, you're going to give yourself to me completely."

"Aw, man..." Danny said in a despaired tone. "I _do_ have a girlfriend back home...so I was hoping we wouldn't be doing this..."

"Silence." Pariah Dark commanded, moving away to remove the rest of his armor and weapons, as well as his black clothes. The white skin underneath was littered with battle scars, and Danny had to avert his eyes to keep from staring at them all.

Pariah Dark turned to face him, smirking at his reaction. "You don't have to look away, boy. In fact, I invite you to look upon my body. These are the scars of many battles fought and won." He gripped Danny's chin and turned it to face him. "You have some of your own, and will no doubt gain more."

Danny nodded, moving his chin back from Pariah Dark's fingers. "Yeah...maybe."

"While I may not want you taking my place as King, you may be worthy of being one of my Knights." Pariah Dark smirked and stroked down the boy's chest. "If you can prove capable of handling tonight, that is."

"Er...will I be able to hopefully talk you out of attacking my city if I do?" Danny asked, his cheeks blushing increasingly greener the lower the larger ghost moved his hand.

"If you please me enough." Pariah Dark chuckled and moved his hand back up, pushing his finger against the teen's lips. After a bit of confusion, Danny took the finger into his mouth and started to suck on it, bobbing his head on it with green cheeks.

Pariah Dark smiled darkly as he watched the boy suck on his finger, and then he pushed in another one, filling his cheeks so they puffed up like a hamster's. "That's it, boy. The more you get them wet, the less painful it will be for you later."

He pulled his fingers out after a little while and then gripped Danny's arm, turning him over. "Try to relax. This is going to hurt, and panicking and not relaxing will only make it worse." Pariah Dark said calmly.

"You almost sound like you're speaking from experience." Danny said, blinking up at him.

Pariah Dark frowned and pulled Danny onto his knees, making him face him. "Occupy your insolent mouth by getting this wet while I prepare you. Don't bite." He pushed Danny's face towards his erection.

"Right, sorry. Don't ask about stuff like that. I gotcha." Danny said, then awkwardly wrapped his lips around the tip of Pariah's erection, his hands coming up to rest on the larger ghost's hips to give him support. He winced and had to pull off to keep from biting when he felt something pushing into his butt. "Ah! T-That hurts!"

"I said to relax." Pariah Dark said, raising an eyebrow. "Now get back to what you were doing." He pushed Danny's lips against his erection again.

"Nnnngh..." Danny parted his lips and took Pariah's erection into his mouth again, bobbing his head on it as he endured the pain of being prepared. He couldn't fit very far past the tip in his mouth, though, what was Pariah thinking?!

"Uhmm..." He pulled off the tip, looking up at him. "D-D'you have to be so big all the time? I mean..."

Pariah Dark looked amused at the question. "Yes. This is as small as I'm going to get."

"Oh...grea--eeee!" Danny gripped Pariah's hips tightly as he felt the ghost's finger brush against something that sent pleasurable shivers through his body. "Ohh..."

Pariah Dark smirked and moved his finger in and out, wriggling it to make the boy's hole wider. "You might want to get back to what you were doing."

Danny blushed and moved his lips around the tip again, attempting to get more in and pulling back to cough. "I-I don't know how well I can do..."

"Well, if you can't get it in, then you can get it wet by licking it." Pariah Dark pointed out.

Danny blinked and his face turned really green before he started to lick up the sides, one of his hands wrapping around it as he tried to get it as wet as he could. Pariah let out soft grunts of pleasure, still working on preparing Danny to fit this very thing he was licking.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out and nudged Danny back. Danny was already feeling a little sore just from the fingers, but the waves of pleasure he had been hit with were overlapping that pain. For now. Pariah knew that soon he would have to find that spot again, or the boy would go mute from screaming.

Speaking of screaming, maybe he should see if he can teach the boy how to focus on his core better and get more out of that attack of his, without passing out. But that was something for another moment. At this moment, the boy was panting on his bed, his body prepared for what was to come. It wouldn't be right to prolong it any longer.

He slid an arm under the boy and tilted him up, pressing his lips to his. "This is going to hurt." He warned him. "Not as much as it could, but it will hurt." At Danny's slightly-dazed nodding, he gripped the boy's sides and lifted him, holding him over his throbbing erection before he started to push him down on the tip.

"A-Ahhh!" Danny cried out, his hands grapsing at Pariah's shoulders. As more of him was filled by Pariah's length, he let out soft cries and whimpers, his fingers gripping the older ghost's green hair. "Nn...hhnn...nngh...."

"I told you to relax, didn't I?" Pariah said as he paused to let the boy's body adjust. At just 18, he was hardly at his full size yet. He still had some growing to do yet. Perhaps he could teach the boy how to manipulate his size, if he was willing to learn.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-Sorryyyyyy..." Danny whimpered into his chest. "I-I-I'm t-t- _trying_."

"I'm waiting for you, so don't work yourself up. Just calm down." Pariah sighed and reached a hand up to the boy's back, phasing his fingers into his body and brushing his fingers against his core. Danny let out a pleasured moan in response, his body relaxing. "Did that help?"

"Mmm...what was that?" Danny asked, panting softly. "Felt good..."

"That was my energy directly touching your core. It can be used to both harm and relax, depending on what the desire is. It's not something that is used outside of the bedroom, though." Pariah Dark replied.

"...Did I just get told about ghostly S&M?" Danny asked, gripping Pariah's hair tighter. "Uhm...I think...I'm ready now. Doesn't hurt as much..."

Pariah nodded and started to move Danny up and down on him, his hands gripping the boy's sides. After a bit, he moved forward on the bed and lay Danny against the mattress, moving in and out of him the entire time. "I can teach you how to do that, if you wish."

"Nn...hhnn..." Danny gripped the sheets under him, his body moving with Pariah's. This really was pleasurable, although if you'd told him four years ago that he would be letting Pariah Dark do this to his body in four years, he would've vomited on your shoes. And then there was the matter of Sam--ohhh....Pariah had hit that really nice spot again, and his fingers that were stroking his chest had phased in and touched his core again, giving Danny the feeling of ecstacy that made him let out some pretty shameful moans.

Hopefully his guard wasn't still around...

His body gave way to more and more of Pariah, until he was most of the way in. "Nnn...ahh...m-more...f-faster..." Was that HIS voice saying such shameful, downright slutty things? Yeesh, he sounded weird! "Feels so good..."

Pariah smiled down at him, obviously pleased with his reactions. The more he touched the boy's core, the more he gave in to him and submitted to him completely. This level of cooperation was exactly what he wanted, and the halfa seemed all too willing to give it up. Apparently he had a girl back home? Not important. After all, Pariah knew well that this halfa would far outlive some pitiful human girl. It was better for him to choose another mate.

So the Ghost Zone wanted Phantom to be their ruler, did they? Well, Pariah Dark HAD been wanting a Queen, and he wasn't picky. He'd get what he wanted while giving the people what they desired. They would have the boy as their ruler, as Pariah's mate.

He could see the boy reaching his limit, and his hand moved from the boy's chest to his erection, rubbing it to give him what he needed to finally have his release. The soft cry of pleasure he earned was pleasing to the ears, and he could feel himself reaching his own limits. He gripped the teen's hips tightly and thrust in a few more times before he focused his energy on the boy's and released into him, filling him with his seed.

Danny, of course, was unaware of his energy being messed with by the older ghost, and cried out in pleasure as he was filled. Pariah held him close and continued thrusting into him until he was done. Then he held him like that, lying still, until he pulled out and kissed him. As much as he would like to keep going on the boy, it was his first time and his body was already going to be SO very sore when the pleasure wore off.

Danny let out a soft whimper as he was pulled out of and tried to cling to him but he was SO very tired and his body just wanted to REST. He smiled a bit as Pariah kissed him and then he was left alone to sleep, the sound of the older ghost redressing filling his ears until he passed out completely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's sore and Pariah Dark has some news for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

Danny awoke to find himself in a different room than he'd gone to sleep in. Heh, "gone to sleep"...more like fainted, really. There was a cheery green fire glowing and black furniture around the room. He started to sit up and thought better of it, lowering himself back down with a winced of pain. “Ow...”

“You shouldn't be awake yet. You should rest.” He heard Pariah Dark say, and became aware of the chair in front of the fireplace being occupied by a large figure. “Go back to sleep, child.”

Danny frowned and glanced to the side, recalling their conversation before they'd...done it. “Uhm...so...was it...uh...were you pleased?”

“Yes, I was quite pleased.” Pariah said, still staring into the flames. “You did very well.”

Then why wasn't he _looking_ at him? Danny slowly sat up, wincing the whole while. “So...what now?”

“Now, you will sleep and let your ghost form heal your body. You were completely inexperienced and so something of my size was rather harmful to it.”

'Tell me about it.' Danny thought. “And after I sleep? What then?”

“Then, we will return to your castle where your loyal subjects await word of your passing or escape and tell them of our arrangement.” Pariah looked at him.

“Ah, yeah...I'm one of your Knights, right?” Danny asked.

“Mm, not quite. I have chosen a new role for you.” He stood up, towering over the young adult half-ghost. “A better role, one more pleasing for everyone.”

“Uh...royal concubine?” Danny asked nervously.

“No.” Pariah sat down on the bed next to him, fondly stroking his cheek. “I have chosen to make you my Queen. You will bear my children and we will be wed, mates for eternity.”

Danny stared blankly. “Okay...two things. One, I'm a guy. Guys can't have babies. Two, I have a  _girlfriend_ .”

“A human girl that you will outlive by many years, why not just spare yourself the grief? Trust me, I have _tried_ the human mate thing. It didn't end well.” Pariah said, shaking his head. “And as for the first one...” He chuckled. “How little you know about this world. Ghosts, male or female, can carry children. The child is not born in a normal way, after all.”

“It's not?” Danny frowned.

“Of course not. Core children are--”

“What're 'core children'?” Danny asked.

“Do not interrupt me, child.” Pariah Dark said warningly. “Core children are not the same as human children. They are concieved of a union between two ghost cores and when it is time for them to be born they will simply phase out of your core.” He explained to a wide-eyed Danny.

“So...what if you, uh, do the do with a human male?” Danny asked. “I mean...they don't have ghost cores...”

“Well, of course if you want to bear children from having sex with a human, any human, you would need to give them ectoplasm that would merge with their blood and form a ghost-core in their body.” Pariah said matter-of-factly. “There have been exceptions with the human women, but not many.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that ghosts have had children with human women?” Danny asked.

“Why...yes. Is that not still going on?” Pariah asked.

“No!” Danny shook his head. “That's why it's such a big deal that i'm half-ghost!”

“I see. I thought you were just one of many, but if halfa children are now rare...” He rubbed his goatee thoughtfully. “All the more reason to make you my Queen and have you bear my children. Bridge the gap between the two worlds.”

Danny gaped at him. “So...halfas used to be common-place?!”

“Back before I was sealed, yes. In fact, they were rather effective undercover agents in the war against the humans. You _do_ know about the war, don't you?” Pariah looked at him.

Danny glanced away. “...I...might've seen something about that in one of the books Clockwork shoved in front of me.” He mumbled.

Pariah slapped a hand to his forehead. “Oh,  _child_ ! It won't do to have an uneducated Queen, much less an uneducated  _King_ ! Why they didn't educate you  _before_ your coronation is far beyond my range of thinking!” He moved his hand down and placed it on Danny's shoulder. “Rest. When you wake up, we will eat and then I will teach you about the ghost-human war.” He paused and ran a hand through Danny's black hair, musing to himself. 'I haven't felt human hair in so long.'

Danny frowned. 'Great, more studying.' He thought. 'I'm not even out of high school yet!' He looked at Pariah Dark. “Uh...Pariah? What about my human life?”

“Hm?” Pariah looked at him, distracted from his private musings.

“Yeah, I'm still in high school. And I have parents. And friends I wanna see. When can I go back to the human world? I have school tomorrow!” Thank goodness yesterday was Saturday, he would hate to go into school sore from last night.

Pariah Dark stared at him, then chuckled. “Ah, I see. Well, it wouldn't do to cut you off from your human education when I was just talking about your ghostly education. Very well, Phantom.” He gently rubbed his head and stood up. “I will arrange for you to be escorted to the human world and back by Fright Knight. Tonight, however, you will meet with your subjects. Now get some more sleep, your clothes are on that table.” He nodded to it and walked to the door.

Danny nodded. “Uhm...thanks.”

“Of course. I must treat my mate well.” Pariah Dark smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Danny groaned, laying back down. What was he gonna tell  _Sam_ ?!

–

Clockwork sat in his tower, watching the scene before him. He felt a little bit bad about thrusting Danny into this situation, but it was for the better. For who else could tame the beast that was Pariah Dark?

He glanced at the battered thermos sitting on a table, frowning a bit. 'Speaking of beasts that must be tamed...what will happen when he finally breaks free? I can't see his future.' He looked back at the screens. 'Will Danny be ready for that?'   
  
He waved his staff and another image appeared, this one of a lone figure stumbling across a barren world, desperate for any place to finally rest and let his forms change without his human form dying from lack of air.

“Do not worry, Vladimir. Soon it will be time for you to return. What you do from there...” Clockwork gripped his staff tightly. “There are many paths you could walk down.”

“Why him?”

Clockwork glanced at a cloaked figure in the shadows. “Because he is needed. They are all needed.”

“Even Dan?”

Clockwork nodded. “Yes. Even Dan. Now, I believe you have work to do.”

“Alright, I'm going.” The figure slipped away, leaving Clockwork _mostly_ alone.

Clockwork sighed and looked at the screen, waving his staff to change it back to a sleeping Danny. “You have no idea what's coming, my poor boy...I only hope that Pariah Dark can help you prepare for it in time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What IS he gonna tell Sam? Maybe they can work something out so everyone is happy? (Doubtful, she's insanely jealous when they AREN'T dating.)  
> Uh oh, Clockwork is conspiring. And who is that cloaked figure?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Pariah Dark return to Danny's castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

Danny nervously fidgeted in Pariah Dark's arms, as he carried him back to his own castle. Fright Knight rode alongside, occasionally looking over his King to see if he'd changed his mind about riding Night Mare. “So...” Danny tried for conversation. “What are we doing again? Is there a script to follow? Do I have to do a speech? I'm actually bad with public speaking...”

“That's not what I've heard from Fright Knight. Apparently you had quite a few public speeches a few years back, when a meteor was about to hit us.” Pariah Dark remarked.“And you need not worry, boy. I will do all the talking this time.”

Danny nodded, looking at the book in his hands. It was big, and apparently carried within it quite a bit of history from before Clockwork's time. What did that mean? Wasn't Clockwork as old as Time itself? Was there another Master of Time before him? He sighed and opened it, relaxing as he read Pariah Dark's instructed passage.

“So, that green, glowing stuff you fed me...is it really safe for humans? I mean...” He glanced up at Pariah.

“Yes, it is safe for humans. But, most of all, it is important for our child. It's a prenatal medication, to give your child the extra nutrients it requires.” Pariah explained.

“Yeah...am I gonna start showing?” Danny asked.

“Not for a little while. Ghost pregnancies are typically the same length as humans'.” Pariah said, one hand moving to gently rub Danny's belly. “In a month or so, you'll start showing.”

“Fun.” Danny sighed. He was kind of hoping that wouldn't be the case... “Even my human form?”

“Yes, your human form will share the traits of pregnancy.” Pariah chuckled. “Though, I haven't really seen a halfa pregnant before, so this should prove interesting.”

“How come?” Danny asked. “I mean, didn't halfas, y'know, do the do?”

“You mean have sex?” Pariah Dark raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Danny blushed green.

“No. They rarely grew to be older than their early teens, and all they lived for was the war.” Pariah Dark looked into the distance. “They were weapons, child. They weren't like you and the other one.”

Danny's eyes widened. “...In...in the war? But...why? I mean, how did they get the idea to--”

“It's detailed in the book you're reading, but basically the humans found out that the children of ghosts and humans could change back and forth and eventually we had both sides abducting from the other side to use the captive to create more weapons. It wasn't a happy time, child. My father made many mistakes, and I had to take control and bring back _order_.” He scoffed. “So they sealed me away for ruling with an iron fist.”

“That's not how Ember and Skulker and all the others told me it happened.” Danny frowned.

“Skulker? You mean the hunter? He knows nothing. The Ember woman knows nothing. They were after I was sealed away, and know only what the Observants has allowed to be told. Do you even know about the Outer Limits?” Pariah looked at him with concern as Danny shook his head. “The fools. A uneducated King will lead to disaster!”

Danny sighed, looking back at the book. “Yeah...disaster.”

They arrived at the castle and the guards quickly entered an aggressive stance. Danny looked at Pariah. “Uh...should I say something?”

“Try 'at ease'.” Pariah suggested.

“Ah, right. Uhm, at ease, my good men.” Danny looked at the guards. “Pariah Dark and I have spoken privately and come to an...understanding arrangement. It's okay. He can come in. So can Fright Knight.”

The guards looked unsure but lowered their weapons and opened the double-doored entrance. Then they walked alongside the small group, looking ready to strike if their King required it.

“Look, uh, why don't you go tell Clockwork that I wanna make an announcement? I bet he's here.” Danny said, shooing them off. “We're just gonna go to my room and relax before a big speech, so Clockwork can find us there. Yeah.”

The guards looked reluctant. “But, sir...”

“Has your King not given you an order?” Pariah Dark spoke, cutting off whatever they wanted to say. “Do you not respect him at all? Go do as he says, you fools!”

“Uh, yeah. What he said. Without the fools part.” Danny nodded firmly.

They flew off, leaving the group alone.

“Fright Knight, you will guard our room and let no one but Clockwork inside.” Pariah Dark said, then looked at Danny. “Just tell me where to go, no need for you to fly there.”

Danny nodded, relaxing into his arms. When he wasn't trying to  _kill_ you, Pariah Dark wasn't such a bad guy. He lazily directed Pariah, the book sitting open in his lap even if he wasn't really reading it. When they arrived, he closed the book and Pariah Dark set him on the bed before taking the book and setting it to the side.

“Now we can just rest and relax.” Pariah Dark smiled and placed a hand against Danny's chest, holding him close.

“Hey, if the baby phases out of the core, why does it take any space in my actual body?” Danny asked, looking at his stomach that would be growing in time.

“Because it needs to learn how to phase. Until it is time, the child grows like any human child would, and then when it is time it will change into a little ball of light and phase out of your body before reforming in your arms.” Pariah Dark explained.

“Wow. If only all pregnancies worked like that, there would be a lot less pain.” Danny closed his eyes, relaxing as Pariah Dark rubbed his chest and belly. “So, how do you know it's there?”

“Oh, I know. I can sense the other core.” Pariah Dark leaned over and kissed him. “And if you close your eyes and focus, you'll sense it too. Gently thrumming within your chest...power that is not your own. I suspect it will have control over fire, as I do.”

“Won't that, I dunno, clash with my ice?” Danny asked.

“No, it won't.” Pariah Dark shook his head. “You'll be fine.”

Danny nodded, then looked over as the door opened and Clockwork strode in. “Clockwork!” He sat up a bit. “You assured me that nothing would happen! That he wouldn't break out and attack!”

“No, I did say there was a _possibility_.” Clockwork corrected. “And it seems that was the path that this timeline took.”

“So, what do you see in our future?” Danny asked. “Where does this path lead?”

“It could lead to a number of things, Danny.” Clockwork looked to the side, his age shifting to an old man. “Some good, some bad. There are infinite possibilities, you know that.”

Danny groaned. “Can't you just give me a straight answer?”

“Is this what you called me for?” Clockwork looked back at him. “Are you concerned about your child? Or is it something else?”

“Why didn't you just show up and take me away when he attacked, Clockwork? I mean, I would've refused, but why didn't you come at all?” Danny asked.

“Because you needed to go with him.” Clockwork focused his faze on Pariah Dark, keeping his distance. “It was...necessary. As I said, this will lead to many things. Some good, some bad. It is my _hope_ that this timeline will not lead itself to ruin.”

“Oh, what, like having another ghost-human war?!” Danny huffed. “Why didn't you tell me about the other halfas?”

“Because they were made illegal and therefore were not a topic of discussion.” Clockwork turned to the door. “I will await your speech. When you are ready, everyone is waiting.” He walked out.

“Hey, wait! I didn't say I was finished!” Danny insisted.

“Phantom.” Pariah took his hand. “Daniel,” He murmured. “I suspect he is not comfortable being around me. Perhaps you can talk with him at length another time. For now, we have a congregation to address.”

Danny looked at him. “You're being really gentle and calm right now. I would've thought his walking out without being dismissed would've pissed you off.” He commented.

Pariah Dark sighed. “My dear, if I were to show aggression _now,_ then what would the people think? I must show a proper amount of decorum and self-control. I  _do_ in fact want to slam Clockwork into the wall by his neck for disrespecting not only myself but also you, but sometimes you must let your anger abate for the sake of diplomacy.” He gently stroked Danny's hair. “Now then, shall we be off?”

Danny sighed, relaxing into Pariah's hand. “Mm, can we wait a bit longer?”

Pariah chuckled and kissed him again. “It doesn't look good to keep your subjects waiting, Phantom. Come.” He got up, lifting Danny in his arms. “The sooner we finish the speech, the sooner we can retire for the night. And don't worry, we'll only sleep. I know you have school in the morning.”

Danny blushed. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Pariah chuckled and carried him out of the room, Fright Knight following them down the hall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, a big, fancy speech! Which Pariah Dark will do because Danny SUCKS at speeches when it's not an emergency.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pariah Dark gives a speech and Clockwork send someone on an errand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

Danny swallowed nervously and looked up at Pariah Dark, who had his hand on his shoulder. Once they went through these doors, there was no turning back. What if they got mobbed? What if they all hated him for this? And he STILL didn't know what he would tell Sam...  
  
“Relax.” Pariah looked at him. “You are aware that ghosts can sense apprehension, fear, and anyone else like that, aren't you?”

“...No.” Danny shook his head. “God, it's been four years, you'd think I'd KNOW this stuff by now! I just...how much do I _not know_? I--”

“Shh.” Pariah Dark gently stroked his hair and Danny relaxed into his hand. “Relax, love. Let me do all the talking here.”

“Okay.” Danny couldn't understand how he was always so soothed by that small action. Maybe it had to do with the whole core-connection thing? Pariah Dark moved his hand to Danny's back and then opened the door, letting them out to where the others could see them.

And,  _God_ , literally  _everyone_ was there! Danny glanced around nervously before looked up at Pariah Dark. How could he be so calm in front of such a large group? Maybe because he was so big. Yeesh, could they even see Danny where he was? Sure he wasn't AS big as when they fought, but he was still big! He had to be maybe twelve feet!

Pariah Dark moved Danny closer to him and they walked out to stand at the balcony railing, looking down at the ghostly populace. There were some faces he knew and some he didn't. None of them looked happy to see him again. Then again, he had been rather cruel. He'd had to be. His father's foolish war had led the Ghost Zone and the Human Realm into complete anarchy that he was barely keeping down when the Masters gathered together to force him into submission. So much ectoplasm on his hands, and for what? Their right to be completely chaotic? He had tried diplomacy before, and it had failed. That was why he'd used violence. That was the only way to end everything.

He saw Clockwork watching from a corner, and glanced around curiously. Were there not others with Clockwork, left behind when the Masters went to attack him? Where were they now?

He'd been silent too long. He nodded to Danny, who looked unsure, and then nodded to the others. It was time.

Danny swallowed nervously and then spoke. “My good...people...can you even hear me from up here?” He looked around for a microphone. A ghost flew over and offered it to him. “Ah, thanks.” He took the mic and then cleared his throat. “My good people of the Ghost Zone. I know that you have been very worried since my abduction yesterday, but I am here now with Pariah Dark to assure you that I am fine, we've come up with an arrangement beneficial for all, and everything is gonna be alright. Here, I'll hand it to Pariah now since it was his idea.”

Pariah Dark looked at the mic Danny was offering and shook his head, raising his voice instead. “Citizens of the Ghost Zone! For many years I was sealed away, and then when I broke free I was sealed away once again by young Daniel Phantom! In your eyes, this made him the new King. However, a King is not dethroned until he has perished! Therefore, we have had a long discussion about how to go about this complication you have put in place!” Pariah Dark paused to let the people whisper amongst themselves before continuing. “Phantom will lead you, but so will I. We have come to an arrangement that will put us both in power.” He lifted Danny up onto his shoulder. “Phantom will be my Queen, and will have equal say in all matters about the Kingdom. We have both discussed this, and he now carries my child in his core.”

Danny blushed. Did Pariah Dark have to tell  _everyone_ about that? Pariah Dark continued, ignoring the people's attempts to ask questions or interrupt. “We shall have our wedding in one month. In the meanwhile, we will discuss future plans for the Ghost Zone, and arrange a proper treaty with the human world.  _Some_ of you may have forgotten about the war thousands of years ago, but I have not. We will not have a repeat of that. As long as there is order, we will have peace! Naturally, I will discuss with Phantom on how to attend to any signs of anarchy.”

He set Danny down and Danny hid his face in Pariah's arm, still blushing. “I expect you all to show the proper respect to your royalty! When we arrived here today, the amount of disrespect you showed to your former and new Kings was deplorable! You have lived too long without a King, and so I will give you three months to re-learn respect before you are educated.” He nodded firmly. “I have spoken. All depart!” He walked out, taking Danny with him. He could hear people yelling for answers to their questions, but he refused to hear them. If they wanted to discuss things to with King, they could arrange audiences like they were  _supposed_ to do.

“One month? Oh man, what am I going to tell my parents? I still have to explain things to Sam! I...oh boy...” Danny groaned, buried his head in his hands.

Pariah Dark smiled and lifted him into his arms. “Let's retire to bed. We'll worry about all that tomorrow. When should I wake you?”

“Mm...my first class is at 7am...” Danny sighed.

“Then I shall wake you at 5 so you have time for breakfast.” Pariah Dark said, taking him to his bedroom.

–

Clockwork entered his tower, sighing. “Well...that could've gone worse. No riots, no mobs, and Danny was only mildly mortified.” He walked up to the screen and changed it to look at the figure walking the barren planet again before he changed it again. A bunch of cloaked people were in a desert, hauling shaking crates onto trucks. “Oh dear...” He sighed. “It's too soon. Things are moving too quickly. I need someone to stop them, Danny isn't nearly ready to face this.” He turned away from the screens and walked through a door.

He came out into an office building, cheerful music playing around him as black-cloaked figures passed him. He strode through the office without a care and left it, passing through a peaceful medieval town. He approached a house and knocked twice to give a short warning before he opened it and walked in. 

“Daniel? Are you home?” He asked.

There was silence and then a black-haired teen with bed-hair poked his head out of a room. “Clockwork? I thought the work-day was over?”

“I need you to do something.” Clockwork said calmly. “Get dressed and come to my tower.”

The teen groaned and rubbed at his blue eyes. “ _Now_ ?”

“Time doesn't wait.” Clockwork walked out.

The teen sighed and went back into his room, throwing off his white and red t-shirt and blue jeans and pulling on his black hooded tunic and pants. “Slave-driver.” He muttered, putting an hourglass around his neck and tying a silver sash around his waist. “It's, like, 10pm...I have work in the morning.”

He walked out, running a comb through his hair as he walked, and found that Clockwork had already returned to the tower. “Ugh,  _seriously_ ?” He threw his comb inside and closed the door, storming off to the office building that looked out-of-place in the medieval town.

\--

Clockwork was waiting when he came in, scythe in hand and black cloak on. “Ah, good. I need you to go on an errand for me.” He gestured to the screen. “Go collect Vladimir, then take him with you to destroy this compound and free the captured ghosts.”

“I'm on it. Do I get a special portal to go to space?” The cloaked teen asked.

“Yes, actually.” He changed the screen, displaying where Vlad Plasmius was still aimlessly wandering the barren planet. “Right there.”

“How do I get back?” Daniel asked.

“By way of the Final Threshold. Just take him straight to the Ghost Zone and then bring him here.” Clockwork nodded firmly. “Go, time does not wait.”

“I'm going.” The teen hopped through the screen, going to where Plasmius was.

Clockwork sighed, changing the screen to look back at Danny. “I will try to slow things down, Danny...if only because you need time to rest before it all happens.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, domestic life. I think Pariah Dark is going to like it. Sam is going to be so mad.  
> And what is Clockwork up to over there?
> 
> ((A/N: I almost put "You're the only person I know that can make 'yes sir' sound like 'screw you'.", but I couldn't find a place for it. Oh well, maybe another time.))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clockwork sends for Vlad finally and Danny and Pariah have a discussion before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

How long had he been aimlessly wandering the vast darkness of space? Vlad didn't know, but it was long enough to reflect on what he'd lost. Jack, his best friend...his only friend, after Maddie realized that he was dangerous, had left him out here. He had seen the world go intangible, no doubt the boy's idea. Such a smart boy. And he had been just terrible to him.

He sighed and stopped walking, staring at the stars in front of him. “I doubt I can make it back on my own. Perhaps it's time that I change back and just...perish, taking all my faults with me.”

“That would suck, because I kind of need you alive.”

“Daniel?” Vlad turned to see a cloaked figure behind him. “No...my mistake.”

“Actually, you're not wrong. I mean, sort of. I'm him, but...not him?” The cloaked figure pulled off their hood, revealing 14-year-old Danny Fenton. “I'm from another timeline. Anyway, you're needed back on Earth. We're on the verge of war.”

“War?” Vlad frowned. “We?”

“Yes. The humans and the ghosts. I need you to come with me, we gotta stop them from doing what they're doing so your Danny has time to learn how to deal with what's coming.” He pulled out his scythe and sliced at the air, opening a portal. “C'mon, we're wasting time.”

“Wait...what? Who are you, exactly?” Vlad asked.

“Less talky, more walky!” The black-cloaked Danny Fenton grabbed Vlad and pulled him into the portal he'd just opened.

Vlad fell onto a cobblestone road that had a ticking sound coming from nowhere and images on the walls.

“Just ignore the images, we're going to just walk on through, this is NOT the time to stop and reflect on your life. Get up.” Daniel said, pulling Vlad up on his feet. “C'mon, Plasmius. One foot in front of the other, let's go. I got woken up from bed for this, and I have work in the morning.”

“Wait, how are you Daniel but not Daniel?” Vlad asked, starting to walk down the road.

Daniel groaned. “I  _told_ you, I'm from  _another timeline_ . One that if your Danny hadn't succeeded in stopping my ghost half would've been your reality  _years_ ago. You never would've moved to Amity Park. You never would've made Danielle. You would've had to deal with losing first the love of your life, her husband, and her daughter, and _then_ watch her son be killed by his ghost half after you oh-so-graciously took the ghost half out because the human half was being _suicidal_ and frustrated about the ghost half not letting him DIE. Not that the human half ever told you about that, but whatever.” He waved it off, ignoring Vlad's horrified look. “It didn't happen, my ghost half is locked up in a thermos, and now we're here. Honestly, you guys got the happy ending. The world was in ruins thanks to 'Dan Phantom', who was my ghost half merged with Plasmius after he ripped Plasmius from you in retaliation of you ripping Phantom out of me. Are you still with me, Uncle Vlad?” He paused and looked at him. “You can change if you want. You won't die here, it's the same as the Ghost Zone.”

Vlad breathed a sigh of relief and changed into his human form. “Oh, thank goodness.” He slumped to the ground, his body getting used to breathing again. “So...why are you in this....attire?” He gestured to the cloak.

“Oh, I'm a Grim Reaper. I work for Clockwork, Master of Time. Who you'll be staying with until he decides it's time for you to see the rest of the world. You'll be living outside time, watching life go on without you, but at least you'll have food. I bet you're starving. Can you get up so we can move on?” Daniel pulled Vlad up by his arm.

Vlad stumbled a bit but started walking. “So, these images...?”

“Are not really important until the time of your actual death, so just ignore them. We're not going to stop and gawk at them because I'm _not_ getting paid for this and I don't want to waste time doing unpaid work. That really sucks, especially when Clockwork is your boss and he doesn't CARE if you were up late because of him, you're coming to work on time anyway.” Daniel grabbed Vlad's hand and pulled him along.

Vlad looked around as he was pulled, stumbling a bit because of the quick pace the teenager was walking. “How much time has passed?”

“Four years. Danny Fenton is eighteen now, and just got himself engaged to Pariah Dark and is gonna have his kid. Yeah, that's a thing.” Daniel said, not stopping or looking back at him as he talked. “The current mayor is Tucker Foley, who received the position after you revealed yourself and got yourself sent to space and honestly I don't know why they haven't had a re-election yet.”

“Jack and Maddie...they'll be so angry when they see me.” Vlad frowned.

“Yeah, I think everyone will be. Which is why you're not going to reveal yourself until Clockwork says it's time. Be good, stay in the tower, go where he tells you to go, avoid cameras, and keep yourself out of trouble.” They stopped at a fork with two portals, one shining and white and the other swirling and green.

“What's that?” Vlad asked.

“That? The Great Beyond, but you're going to the Ghost Zone.” Daniel yanked him into the green portal and turned them both invisible, pulling his hood back on just in case. They flew through the portal and towards a floating clock-tower. “Here we go, home sweet home. Time to meet your host before he sends us on our way again.” He opened the door and flew in, pulling Vlad behind him.

“Ah, Vladimir. Welcome.” He heard a voice say as he stumbled in. He found himself staring at a purple-cloaked man with blue skin and red eyes sitting in front of a bunch of screens.

“Who...are you?” Vlad asked.

“I am Clockwork. I hope that Daniel filled you in on what's been happening?” Clockwork looked at Daniel.

“Yeah, I did. Where do we go now?” Daniel asked.

“Vladimir, you're going to change into your Plasmius form and attack this compound with Daniel.” Clockwork waved his staff and an image of a desert compound appeared. “There is your portal. When you're done, simply return the way you got here. Good luck.”

Vlad frowned. “You expect me to just do as you say?”

“Either you do as I say, or I chain you up and force you to watch Daniel do it.” Clockwork frowned at him. “Just do it.”

Vlad cringed and changed form. “Very well, I will cooperate. You did rescue me from space, after all.”

“Less talky, more walky, I'm tired!” Daniel grabbed his arm and pulled him through the portal.

–

“I'm nervous.” Danny sighed, resting his head on Pariah's chest. He'd shrunk himself down to eight feet again so they could lie comfortably in bed together and though they were both naked at the moment they were content to just cuddle. “What if...my family disowns me for this?”

“They didn't disown you for becoming Ghost King, why would they disown you for this?” Pariah asked.

“Because, y'know...it's not...a lot of people are against two guys...mating.” Danny blushed, his hand reaching out to take Pariah's. “What if this is finally the straw that breaks the camel's back?”

Pariah was silent for a bit and then he gently stroked Danny's hair with his free hand soothingly. “If that happens, then Fright Knight will be watching and will take you to safety at my side before any harm comes to you.”

Danny nodded, sighing. “Thanks. I just...oh man...what am I gonna tell Sam...” He buried his face in Pariah's chest. “There's no way she'll be okay with this development.”

“If she refuses to accept that this is the way things are, then so be it.” Pariah pulled Danny up closer to his head and kissed him. “But, if she is willing, then I would be open to her joining us in the castle. It would not be the first time that a royal has had two spouses.”

Danny blinked. “You'd...you'd be okay with it?”

“Only if she is. I will not pressure her into it if she is not interested.” Pariah nodded.

Danny smiled. “That's..that's great! I-I was thinking the same thing, but wasn't sure how to approach you about it! I...oh...” He faltered. “But, Sam got so jealous when we  _weren't_ actually dating...I don't know if she'd be open to it...”

“Then it would be her loss. This is for the good of everyone.” Pariah Dark sat up a bit, holding Danny in his lap. “I shudder to think of if something had happened that requires actual _knowledge_ _of the past_ to defeat. What were they thinking? And it seems to me that they don't even respect you enough to _follow_ you unless it's life-threatening!”

Danny sighed. “I never even asked for this. It was Clockwork's idea...”

“Clockwork is a foolish child, his predecessor would've NEVER had an uneducated King crowned before he was taught all he was needed to be!” Pariah Dark raised his voice, making Danny cringe. “...I apologize, love.” He lowered his voice again. “I just can **not** believe the amount of disrespect they were showing their chosen King. Were they expecting you to be a puppet-ruler that they could manipulate?”

'In that case...' Danny thought. 'Wouldn't Clockwork really be the one ruling?' He glanced to the side. “So, uh...you said his predecessor...Clockwork had one?”

“When I was sealed away, Clockwork and his 'brothers' were but children. They were hidden away during my rule, and now I see him and he's still no more than a child! Not to mention the fact that he must have a complete and utter lack of proper discipline!” Pariah sighed. “Ah, but this is not getting you rest for tomorrow. Sleep, boy.” He kissed him and laid them both down. “We shall discuss this more when you return to me tomorrow.”

“Mm, okay.” Danny snuggled up close. Pariah's fire core was very warm, he almost didn't need the fire going as long as he was next to him. Pariah smiled and stroked his hair as Danny drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is a cranky perpetual-teenager that was just pulled out of bed, cut him some slack, Vlad! XD   
> Pariah and Danny fluff is fluffy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad and Daniel take down a compound and Danny stresses about what he has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

“So, do we have an actual plan, or do we just go in and smash things up?” Vlad asked as they crept up on the compound.

“Ghost shields don't work on me, so wait for me to go in and shut down the power.” Daniel replied. “And Uncle Vlad?”

“Yes?” Vlad asked.

Daniel held up his hourglass, which had the sand moving now. “No survivors. It's their time.”

Vlad's eyes widened. “You _want_ me to kill a bunch of people now?”

“No, _Clockwork_ does. Which is probably why he had me get you first, because he knows I _hate_ these kinds of jobs.” He groaned. “May as well have set Dan free, but nooooooooo.”

“And 'Dan' is...?” Vlad surveyed the area. He could see cameras, but they were far away enough they wouldn't be detected.

“Didn't I _already_ tell you this? Dan Phantom is Phantom and Plasmius combined, remember?” Daniel rolled his eyes.

“You said a _lot_ of things, Daniel. Or rather, you rambled them out faster than I could register them when I was in a disoriented state.” Vlad sighed, shaking his head. “But, we can discuss this more later. Go cut the power.”

“Going.” Daniel flew off, turning invisible.

Vlad waited patiently, taking the time to enjoy the feel of Earth's wind again. He changed forms and sat down, taking in the air peacefully. His stomach rumbled and he was reminded that he hadn't eaten in a long time, but thanks to his ghost form it only felt like he hadn't eaten in days instead of years. He heard sirens start up before they were cut short and then Daniel was in front of him. “All done?” He asked.

“Just get in and take care of things.” Daniel said, his expression unreadable. “The sooner we get out of here, the better. Right now, things are pretty crazy in there with the captured ghosts running amuck. You...may not have to kill as many people as we thought.”

Vlad stood up and changed into Plasmius. “Anyone we know?”

“I have no clue who you know and who you don't. Just try not to be spotted, we don't want word going back to the Ghost King of your being here. Not until Clockwork says.” Daniel flew off, Plasmius following after him.

**–**

Clockwork watched them work from his tower and then changed the screen, looking at what Danny and Pariah were doing again. Pariah had picked up a nearby book and was quietly reading while Danny slept. Whether he was aware he was being watched or not, Clockwork couldn't be sure. He knew that eventually he would have to talk with Pariah Dark, but he wasn't looking forward to it. And he'd rather not do it alone, but with one of his partners _supposedly_ dead and the other refusing to admit he is what he is, Clockwork was on his own.

“Clockwork.”

Clockwork sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he looked towards the figures behind him. “Did you need something?”

“Why have you brought that menace back to this world?” One of the Observants asked.

“Because he is needed. Everything is as it should be, for the coming events.” Clockwork said, looking back at the screens. He changed the screen and showed them the smoldering wreck that used to be the compound. “Daniel and Vladimir will be returning soon. I doubt you want them to see you.”

The Observants shifted uncomfortably. “This is true. But, we will be returning to talk at length about this and _that_ \--” One of them pointed to the battered Thermos. “--with you.”

Clockwork actually rolled his eyes at this one and didn't respond, letting them leave without incident. Just in time, too – Daniel and Vlad came through the door right after they left. “Well done.” He told them.

“Can I go back to bed now?” Daniel asked.

“Yes, you may.” Clockwork turned to them. “Take Vladimir with you.”

“Take Vla—why?!” Daniel gaped at him. “I thought he was staying in here with you and Dan!”

“Of course not, Danny would see him if he stayed in here.” Clockwork said, raising an eyebrow at him. “He's going to live with you until the time comes.”

Daniel sputtered, stomped his foot, then glared at the floor before looking at Clockwork. “I only have one room!”

“You have a couch.” Clockwork said simply. “And extra blankets.”

“I--”

“And make sure he's fed and bathed as well.” Clockwork said, holding up a hand to signal that was the end of the discussion.

Vlad looked between them and then looked at the Thermos curiously. 'Is Dan Phantom in there?' He thought.

“Ugh, FINE!” Daniel huffed. “C'mon, Vlad!”

Vlad looked over with surprise. “Oh, are we going now?”

“I'm tired!” Daniel walked over to a door and opened it.

“We'll talk later.” Clockwork assured Vlad. “You'd best go with him.”

Vlad nodded, following after the huffy teen Reaper. “So...”

“What?” Daniel glanced at him as they walked, the door closing behind them.

“You live alone?” Vlad asked.

“Yeah. I have been, for about fourteen years now.” Daniel sighed. “Clockwork is always picking on me! Making me do things like sharing my house and picking things up and dropping things off, or...whatever he decides he needs help doing.”

“Well, why are you working for him if you don't like it?” Vlad asked.

“I had too many regrets to move on, Uncle Vlad. The biggest of all being the reason I didn't want to become a ghost.” Daniel stopped, staring at the floor. “Dan Phantom was...my biggest mistake. _Our_ biggest mistake. And thanks to Danny, it never happened. Dan and I are now both...outside of time.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “God, Valerie got to be so beautiful...why would Danny ever pick _Sam_?”

Vlad stared for a bit before clearing his throat. “Well, I'm sure he has his reasons. I mean, they weren't exactly on the best of terms when I...no, actually, they were on pretty good terms. They worked together to rescue Danielle from me – how is she, by the way?”

“Not the one to ask.” Daniel walked on, Vlad following. “I don't keep track of the individual living.”

They passed by house after house until Daniel stopped and pressed the hourglass against the groove on the door. It glowed and then Vlad heard the sound of a door unlocking before Daniel opened it. “Home sweet home.” He said, leading Vlad inside.

Vlad looked around, then towards Daniel. “What will happen to those people we killed?”

“They'll be picked up tomorrow by other Grim Reapers. That's what usually happens when people die while we're off the clock.” Daniel walked over to a closet and pulled out a blanket. “Couch is there, blanket is here, my bedroom is over there on the left if you need anything.” He handed the blanket to Vlad and then went to close and lock the door. “Bathroom is on the right, kitchen is that door there.” He pointed to it. “I have fruit and vegetables, but don't try cooking anything when I'm asleep.”

Vlad sat down on the couch. “I'm actually rather tired.”

“You should at least eat a carrot or two before going to sleep. Or an apple.” Danny walked over to his bedroom. “Good night, Uncle Vlad.” He closed the door behind him.

Vlad sighed, looking at the blanket before getting up to grab a snack. When he grabbed an apple and came back out, he was stunned to see Daniel passing by with a blood-stained hole in the chest of his red and white shirt. “Uhm...”

“Huh?” Daniel looked at him. “Oh, these? My PJs. I can't wear them any other time.”

“...How did you die again?” Vlad asked.

“Phantom ripped my heart out. Literally.” Daniel walked on into the bathroom.

Vlad looked at the apple in his hand and went to put it back. He was suddenly not hungry anymore.

**–**

“I'm nervous.” Danny said, dressing for the school day. “My parents are gonna freak...Sam is gonna freak...I'm freaking out...”

He felt warm arms wrap around him and sighed happily, relaxing in his soon-to-be mate's hold. “Calm down, little one.” Pariah said gently. “You're going to make yourself sick. And that's not good for either of you.”

“Mm.” Danny brought a hand to his chest, feeling his core gently thrumming inside of him. “That's true. Oh maaaaaaaan, this whole thing is gonna freak everyone out, though!”

“Think not of how they will react, but of how you will tell them.” Pariah suggested. “After all, this too is part of being a leader. You must choose your words carefully, to avoid a conflict.”

“I'm not sure how I can possibly avoid a conflict with Sam, considering what I'm gonna tell her.” Danny up looked at Pariah.

Pariah sighed and gently lifted him up to kiss him before setting him back down. “Worry about that when the time comes. Until then, focus on your studies and try not to stress yourself out with what-ifs.”

Danny blushed and nodded, grabbing his bag of textbooks. “Okay...I'm ready to go.”

“Fright Knight.” Pariah Dark called. Fright Knight came to the bedroom door and bowed. “Escort him to his home and follow him to school, but do not reveal yourself.”

“My King, what of the ghost shield?” Fright Knight asked.

“Wait outside it for any sign of Phantom. I imagine if anything goes wrong that he will flee.” He looked at Danny, who nodded.

Fright Knight nodded. “Understood, my lords.”

“I'll see you after school.” Pariah smiled and stroked Danny's hair affectionately before walking out to watch them take off for the Human Realm. He had things to do here, laws to implement, Ghost Wardens to talk to (the new one was an absolutely neurotic FOOL, but he worked with what he had to) and furthermore, he had to talk to Clockwork and get a proper up-to-date on what he had missed. He preferred his predecessor, but he had gone missing when all the Masters had sealed Pariah away. In fact, he hadn't seen Fate even once in that battle, where had he gone and _why_? Pariah sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking to where he could still see Fright Knight and Danny on Night Mare.

“Well, there goes the pleasant part of my day for a few hours.” He muttered, going to find the office. “Let's see what they saddled Phantom with that he clearly wouldn't understand. And I should take a look at the Registry. We need to assign decent bodyguards. We most certainly should have a Conference...it's been far too long since they had a King and they act like it!”

He found the office and opened it, walking inside and staring at the pile of papers that had to be gone through and the pile of things that were in the “maybe” bin. Not one was in the “out” bin and he sighed heavily. “Well...let's get to work. Hopefully I'll be done with this by the time he returns.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pariah Dark's got his work cut out for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny breaks the news to Sam and Tucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

Danny took a deep breath and then let it out before stepping into his school's front doors. He'd talked with his family a little on the way through, but didn't really tell them about...the situation. He gripped his backpack's straps and headed for his locker.

“Danny!” Sam and Tucker walked up to him. “Dude, we missed you yesterday!” Tucker said, leaning against the locker next to Danny's. “How come you didn't answer your phone?”

 “I was in the Ghost Zone, doing Ghost Zone stuff, and therefore unable to answer my phone.” Danny shrugged. “Uh, but I'll see if I can bring it when I go back. Y'know, being Ghost King and all, and that's actually changed a little.”

“How come?” Sam asked.

“Because I had a bit of a...hold on.” He looked at Tucker. “Don't you have work?”

“Yeah, but I figured coming to see you at school was better than calling you to my office.” Tucker adjusted his tie. “My chauffeur is waiting, but I had to make sure you were alright.”

“Ah.” Danny nodded, then turned to his locker. “Well, I'm just fine, I just...had a bit of a...” He glanced around, then spoke in a lower voice. “ _Pariah Dark issue_.”

“He came _back_?” Sam hissed.

“But, you beat him, right?” Tucker asked.

“Well...sorta? Actually, I beat myself with my Ghostly Wail while fighting him, he captured me, and then we had a...'political discussion'.” Danny glanced away.

“What's that mean?” Tucker asked.

“Well...okay, so here's the deal. I'm gonna just tell you straight, so don't interrupt me. Sam, I see you already starting, just shut up and listen for a bit.” Danny held up a hand in front of her. “I'll answer any questions _after_.” He then continued. “So, Pariah Dark wants to lead, and he has the know-how and experience, but the people want me to lead and I don't know jack-squat about leading anything but an army. I certainly can't lead a kingdom. Soooooo....” He paused and then continued. “I'm going to be Pariah Dark's Queen.” He lowered his hand.

“...'Queen'.” Tucker said slowly.

“As in, you're going to _marry_ him?” Sam asked incredulously.

“For the sake of peace, yes. Otherwise, the ghosts are gonna riot.” Danny nodded.

“As in, you're gonna be his _**bi**_ \--”

“YES, Tucker.” Danny said, cutting his friend off. “I am going to marry Pariah Dark. In a month. He already made the announcement.”

Sam frowned. “But, Danny, what about  _ us _ ?” She held up her left hand.

Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, see...Pariah Dark is cool with it if you're willing to share, Sam. I could marry both of you.”

“Seriously?” She raised an eyebrow. “You're _kidding_ , right?”

“No, he's _kissing_!” Tucker did finger-guns at them.

“...Tucker. Go to work.” Danny looked at him.

“Ouch, no appreciation for my art.” Tucker pouted.

“It was a good pun, Tuck, but not now.” Danny looked back at Sam. “It's for the sake of peace, Sam. I love you, I want to be with you, but I have to marry Pariah Dark. The ghosts won't have it any other way.” He reached out to her. “And I want you to be a part of this.”

She pursed her lips. “...I have to get to class. I can't...I can't give you or Pariah an answer right now. We'll talk about this at lunch, or after school.” She walked off, her combat boots thumping on the floor as she walked.

Tucker leaned an arm on Danny's shoulder. “Man, I don't think she's for it.”

“Seriously, Tuck. Your guards are going to come in after you.” Danny looked at him. “But, this does affect this town, too. I mean, he did take over it before, he probably considers it part of the Ghost Zone territory. I'll have to make sure he leaves it alone.”

“We'll have a talk in my office.” Tucker straightened up and patted his shoulder. “Bring your fiance or whatever, just give me some kinda' warning. Don't be like when Vlad was mayor and barge in on whatever I'm doing.”

“I know, I know.” Danny chuckled. “When have I ever done that to you? Aside from April 1st, 2009.”

“They didn't appreciate that prank. I had to reschedule the meeting, and that sucked, man.” Tucker shook his head. “Anyways, get your people to talk to my people and we'll talk. See ya.” He headed out of the school.

Danny nodded and walked on to class.

**–**

Vlad was woken up by the sun in his eyes and Daniel walking by dressed in his black clothes again. “What time is it?” He asked sleepily.

“It's 7:30 in the morning, I gotta be at work by 8 so I'm heading out. There's food in the kitchen, and video games with the TV. I don't have cable.” He opened his front door and looked over at the man. “And take a shower. It's been how long since you had one? Seriously.” He shut the door behind him and Vlad heard it lock.

Vlad sat up and stretched, making his way over to the bathroom to start on that shower. He realized after he was undressed that he didn't have a change of clothes, but he suspected that Daniel wouldn't be home until late and so he could wash his clothes while the boy was out.

Not that he  _ enjoyed _ walking around in a towel, but it was better than nothing. After showering and drying off, he secured a towel firmly around his waist and went to the kitchen, shivering a bit when his feet touched the stone floor. 

He looked around the kitchen until he found a box of cereal and a bowl and spoon and then checked the fridge for milk. This place was surprisingly just like the human realm, though he noted that the food tasted a bit different when he took his first bite. It wasn't a  _ bad _ different, it was just...different.

After eating, he checked on his clothes and found them still wet, so he went to the TV and checked for any shows. No? Video games would have to do, then. He ended up getting wound up in some space-themed game where you were piloting a spaceship and one of the training missions required you to go through giant, glowing rings. He vaguely recalled seeing this on the shelf in the Fenton home, he was surprised they had a version here.

He ended up getting so wrapped up in it that he didn't notice the time until the door opened and Daniel walked past the TV with a bundle of clothing. “I know Colony Wars is addicting, but at least make sure you eat and get dressed. Here, I got you new clothes. Clockwork brought them from your world.”

Vlad looked up, surprised to see him. “What time is it?”

“Like...6-ish? Danny's out of school.” Daniel walked over to check on the dryer. “Looks like this was over a while ago.”

“I'm surprised this place is so modern.” Vlad admitted. “I thought I'd have to hang-dry.”

“Hah, as if I could stand that?” Daniel shook his head and pulled out Vlad's clothes throwing the bundle at him. “Get dressed. I'm gonna make dinner.”

“Do you know when we'll be called out again?” Vlad asked.

“Heck if I know! Clockwork came in here at 10pm last night to tell me to pick _you_ up!” Daniel plopped down on the couch, sighing. “Seriously, get dressed, old man.”

Vlad set down the controller and headed for the bathroom to get dressed. 

**–**

“So...you don't think we can make it work, the three of us?” Danny asked quietly.

Sam sighed and stopped walking. “Danny...you've seen how I handle you just making eyes at other people.” She turned to him. “You  _ slept _ with him behind my back, and now you're carrying his  _ kid _ . The time to ask if I'm okay with it would've been before, not after.”

“Sam, that was an intense situation!” Danny frowned. “It was either give myself willingly or be raped! And he's _huge_! Because I gave myself willingly, he became smaller and was gentle!”

“That doesn't make it alright! You should've run when they told you to, you shouldn't have joined a fight you knew you couldn't win!” Sam clenched her fists. “You _knew_ you couldn't win, Danny!”

“But what kind of a King would I be, if I turned tail and ran while I let my people suffer? Tell me that, Sam! What kind of _hero_ would I be, if I did that?!” Danny snapped.

“You don't always _have_ to be the hero, Danny!” Sam cried. “You could've left it to someone else, maybe Clockwork or--”

“The  _ last _ time I tried to 'leave it to someone else', you made me out to be a horrible person and took off!” Danny yelled. “Or did you forget about that? Vlad HAD someone else taking care of things, but YOU insisted on me keeping my powers even when I wanted to get rid of them! The only reason I even  _ got _ my powers back is because the ghosts all tried to KILL ME!”

Sam was silent, letting his words sink in. “D-Danny, I didn't--”

“Didn't what? Every time I tried to let others take care of it, you practically  _ shamed _ me into taking action!” Danny cut her off harshly. “And let's not forget how I even got INTO this mess! I wouldn't even BE a half-ghost if you didn't ask to take that damn picture! Well, guess what? I'm half-ghost, the future of EVERYONE is riding on whether I marry Pariah Dark or not, and if you can't handle it then...then FINE!” Danny turned away from her. “Pariah Dark is open to you joining our relationship, which I was really hoping he would be, but you're acting like I'm the bad guy for doing what I  _ had _ to do!” He looked back at her, pursing his lips, then turned to her fully. “...My offer still stands. I still love you Sam, but I'm going to marry Pariah Dark. If you feel like joining us, let me know.” He turned and walked away.

“Danny!” Sam called after him.

“My Liege.” Fright Knight flew down and landed next to Danny. “Are you going to need a ride back?”

“No...I'll be okay.” Danny said, bowing his head.

“I do not believe that is the case.” Fright Knight extended a hand to him. “Come.”

Danny hesitated, then took his hand. “Alright. Man...I gotta tell my family now...”

“I can be there for you if you need me to.” Fright Knight offered as he pulled Danny up. Then Fright Mare flew off to the Fenton home, leaving Sam behind on the sidewalk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, so much for that, eh?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam didn't take the news so well, how will his family take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

“This is gonna suck, I know it.” Danny sighed. “They're gonna be mad at me, just like Sam was, and I'm gonna have to move to the Ghost Zone permanently.”

Fright Knight sighed sympathetically and patted his shoulder before gently helping him down off the horse. “Better to go now than wait and prolong their answer.”

Danny nodded, adjusting his backpack and walking up to his door. He took a deep breath and opened it, stepping inside.

“Danny!” Jazz ran up to him and hugged him tightly. “Sam just called and said that you were living with Pariah Dark in the Ghost Zone? What's going on, little bro?” She released him. “When did he even get out?”

“About...two days ago, I guess?” Danny shrugged. “Uhh, I guess she didn't tell you the details.”

“No, just that you were living with him.” Jazz shook her head. “Come on, mom and dad are waiting to hear what's going on.”

Danny swallowed nervously and looked over his shoulder. Fright Knight gave an encouraging thumbs-up and then Danny looked forward. “Okay...”

Jazz looked over at Fright Knight. “When did he stop working for Vlad?” She whispered to Danny.

“I guess when his real boss showed up.” Danny whispered back. “And, y'know, when Vlad was jettisoned into space.”

“I wouldn't say 'jettisoned'...” Jazz said, glancing away.

“Danno!” Jack stood up as they entered the lab, where they were waiting. “What's going on?”

Danny sighed. “Okay...long story extremely short, Pariah Dark came back, we fought, I  _ technically _ lost, the ghosts still want me to lead, so Pariah Dark suggested that we get married so that the people are happy and we don't get riots and revolutions and stuff under Pariah Dark's rule again.” He glanced to the side. “Also, uh, I'm carrying Pariah's kid in my core. Yeah. That's a thing.”

His family was stunned, shocked, and any other way you wanna put it. Then Maddie walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Danny...for you to be carrying his child, wouldn't you have had to...oh my god, if he  _ raped _ my  _ baby boy _ , he's going to face  _ so much _ of a mother's--” Her fingers tightened on his shoulders.

“No, no! It was consensual!” Danny assured her quickly. “Part of the King and Queen agreement! We need an heir, after all!” He said nervously, glancing at his silent father. “Uh...dad? Are you...okay with this?”

“Okay with what? You marrying Pariah Dark? Well, as long as he doesn't go world-takeover and treats you well, I don't see why not. I mean, it's to keep the peace and all. And you seem happy and unharmed.” Jack walked over and looked him over, as if to make sure he was unharmed. “I mean, to be honest, I thought that you being taken as a King was a bit of a stupid idea. I've seen your grades in history and politics, and I bet Pariah Dark could teach you loads on how to be a good king.”

“So, you don't even  _ care _ about the two guys thing?” Danny asked.

“Why? Should I?” Jack looked at him with a smile. “The way I see it, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. And you _ are _ an adult now, so it's not even weird. Just don't go drinking until you're 21. But, Danno...” He placed a hand on Danny's head and knelt down a bit. “What about Sam?”

Danny sighed. “See, that's why she called you before I even got home. I told her about it...said that Pariah Dark is open to her joining us, but Sam wouldn't have it. I love her, I really do, but I'm not going to leave Pariah Dark and risk the Ghost Zone going into freakin' civil war just because Sam doesn't like to share.” He said bluntly, nodding firmly. “I told her if she changed her mind to let me know, and then took off with Fright Knight.”

Jack stood up straight. “Well...it's your choice, buddy. And hers. Just make sure you keep in contact, and if he ever hurts you then you can always come here and stay for a few days while we figure out how to deal with him.”

“What about Clockwork? Why didn't he do anything to stop this?” Jazz asked. “Surely he saw what was going to happen?”

“Clockwork sees a lot of different timelines, Jazz.” Danny explained. “Just because it's one possibility, it doesn't mean that we should drop everything and not take risks.” He placed his hand over his core. “Besides, I...I kind of like this. He's really gentle, and he shrinks himself down so he's not so big whenever we're alone.”

Jazz nodded slowly. “So...I'm going to be an aunt, then.”

“Yep.” Danny grinned. “I'm glad you guys are all so accepting of this. I haven't given Tucker the full details, but he knows I'm going to marry Pariah Dark. He told me to plan a meeting with him and 'bring my fiance', so we can get Amity Park removed from the Ghost Zone territory.”

“You should probably do that, yeah.” Maddie nodded. “Where are you off to now, though?”

“Now? I got extra studying with Pariah. He's actually really bothered about how no one told me anything about the Ghost Zone these past four years. Did you guys know there was a human-ghost war? Because I didn't!”

“No.”  
“Really? No, I didn't! Wow!”  
“Yes.”

Danny looked at his father in surprise. “...You knew?”

“Yes.” Jack repeated. “Our ancestors were heavily involved in that war, but they never participated in the...'special units'. Something about humans with ghost abilities, I never learned all the details about that.” Jack shrugged. “It was mostly snippets I heard my father saying when I was a boy. He liked to talk about old family history.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, Pariah told me about those 'special units'. Anyways, that's just one of the new things I'm finding out. He also said he's going to teach me how to rule. And also that his father started the war, and his aggressiveness was his cleaning things up.”

“Yikes.” Jazz nodded. “Well, now that things are more peaceful, he might be. Especially now that he's got his crown back and all.”

“Oh, yeah.” Danny smiled. “He's really nice when he's not fighting to get back what's his.”

Jack nodded. “Well, as I said, let us know if there's any trouble. And we do want to actually meet him, being your parents and all, so tell him that.”

Danny nodded. “I better get back, got lots to learn!”

Jack pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. “You're taking so much onto yourself, Danno...I wish I could take some of it off of you. Don't ever be afraid to tell us if you need anything, got it?”

“Got it.” Danny hugged him tightly. “Thanks, dad.”

Maddie and Jazz joined the hug and they stayed like that until Fright Knight came down into the lab. “I haven't heard shouting yet.” He offered.

“No, everything's fine.” Danny smiled at him, wiping a tear from his eye. “They accept us. I better go back, now.” He looked back at his family. “If you'll let me go?”

“We'll see you tomorrow, then.” Maddie kissed his head and then they all released him.

Danny nodded and walked to the portal, changing into Phantom as he walked. “See you.” He promised, and then he was flying through, Fright Knight flying in right behind him.

** – **

Danny slowly opened his office door and found Pariah Dark asleep at the desk, significantly smaller to fit into Danny's chair and all of the paperwork Danny hadn't done yet was complete. There was also a new box labeled “Were you drunk when you came up with this idea”, which he assumed was an extension of the rejection box. He closed the door behind him quietly and locked it before walking over and pulling up another chair next to his, resting his arms on the desk. 

Pariah's hair was draped on his arms he seemed completely at peace, no doubt exhausted to this point by all the work he had to do. Curious, Danny picked something out of the “were you drunk” bin, read over it, and promptly put it back with a nod of agreement.

“Hhngh!” Pariah Dark jolted in his sleep and then raised his head, looking around blearily. “Hhn?”

“Hey.” Danny smiled up at him. “Sleep well?”

Pariah ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his crown. “You're home.” He covered his mouth with his hand and yawned before lowering it and sitting up fully. “How did it go?”

“Well, Sam is not okay with it, but my parents are accepting and supportive. They do want to talk to you, though. Not as King, but as their son's fiance.” Danny wrapped an arm around Pariah's. “I think this is a good size for that meeting.”

Pariah chuckled. “I still tower over you.”

“Yeah, but you're not taller than my dad.” Danny stuck his tongue out at him.

Pariah shrugged. “If you insist.” He tilted Danny's chin up with a finger and kissed him. “Don't feel bad about the girl, my dear. I'm sure she'll come around.”

Danny nodded, then climbed off his chair and into Pariah's lap. “Tucker wants to meet with us, by the way. When you took over before, you declared Amity Park part of the Ghost Zone and so we gotta undo that.”

“Hm, but it's easier to protect it if it's part of the Ghost Zone.” Pariah pointed out, lifting him and standing up. “Don't get too comfortable, we do have training to do.” He changed in size as he approached the door.

“Why do you have to be huge in front of others?” Danny asked.

“It's called intimidation. People are more likely to not insult you to your face if they think you can backhand them into the next three walls.” Pariah said simply.

“Huh.” Danny nodded. “Makes sense.”

Pariah nodded. “Of course, you have to use other means. I don't know if you can manipulate your size, being half-human.”

“Probably not.” Danny pouted. He was  _ hoping _ he could, but Pariah had a point. He was limited to the size of his human form. Dan Phantom could probably manipulate his size, but not him.

They left the office and locked it behind them, heading for the library. “I took the liberty of contacting Ghostwriter and requesting some older books for you to read. Do you know how to read Ectoscrib?”

“Uh...” Danny shook his head. “Everyone's writing in English nowadays, man.”

“I'll teach you.” Pariah assured him.

** – **

“Clockwork.”

Clockwork turned in surprise, hearing a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. “...Ghostwriter.”

Ghostwriter looked uncomfortable, fidgeting with his scarf. “...Pariah Dark came to see me today.”

Clockwork nodded, looking at the screens. “I know. I've been watching him.”

“He's different...from what we were told.” Ghostwriter glanced to the side. “Clockwork...what's coming for us?”

“What do you mean?” Clockwork asked.

“I know you. If you'd seen this coming without some kind of big work-together reason, you wouldn't approve of it.” Ghostwriter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do.” Clockwork said calmly.

“Oh, please. It's only been twenty years since I left your side, and you think you changed that much in so many years? What's coming?” Ghostwriter walked closer to him.

Clockwork sighed. “Something I have been trying to prevent but knew it was inevitable ever since the Ghost Zone became known about world-wide.”

Ghostwriter nodded slowly. “Which is...?”

Clockwork looked at him. “Another war, my brother, is on the rise. Humans and ghosts rising up against each other, battling over land and power.” He gripped his staff tightly. “Danny would be lost in the middle of it, if he did not have Pariah Dark by his side. That is why I did nothing to prevent his coming.”

Ghostwriter sighed, adjusting his glasses. “I suppose you will need me to take up the mantle once more?”

“If you could, that would be grand.” Clockwork replied. “And if only the other one wasn't gone...” He pursed his lips, then looked at the screen. “However...I can't help but wonder...I don't often look at her, I have no business with her anymore, but the Fenton Matriarch...”

“What about her?” Ghostwriter asked.

“Well, sometimes I get fuzzy images. Like something is  _ preventing _ me from seeing her.” Clockwork looked at him. “And, as you know, only certain people can prevent me from seeing them. One of which we thought to be dead.”

“If he isn't, I'm going to kick his ass.” Ghostwriter said flatly. “But, let's not chase old dreams, my friend.” He looked at Clockwork. “If he was still alive, he clearly does not wish to be found and therefore any attempts to seek him out are pointless.” He turned to the door.

“He'd be a great help in the coming war.” Clockwork commented.

“I will consider taking up the mantle once more, Clockwork, but I will not go chasing wild geese with you. Thank you for the warning. Good day.” He walked out, closing the door with a slam behind him.

Clockwork sighed. “And I will be here, doing what I can to stop the war before it starts. After all...” He looked towards the thermos. “Not all 'inevitable' things are truly inevitable. Are they, Dan?”

The thermos was silent, with no visible indication of the creature inside it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUUUN!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet the parents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon

“Okay, this is frustrating.” Danny groaned.

“What is, dear mate?” Pariah asked, moving a chess piece and taking one of Clockwork's pawns. Clockwork had come to visit Danny and been told to spend time getting to know Pariah Dark while the halfa studied.

“I just wrote my English paper in Ectoscrib. I gotta rewrite it in English.” Danny sighed, sitting back in his seat. “Being bilingual is hard...”

“Well, you'd best get to it, then.” Clockwork prompted.

“Can't you pause time for me and give me more time to work on it?” Danny asked.

“No, I can not.” Clockwork said firmly. “You have to learn time-management, Danny.”

Danny sighed and got back to writing. Pariah smiled a bit and picked up a drink on the table next to his chair. “Well said. As royalty, you have to be able to do many things at once.”

“Not to mention the motherhood coming your way.” Clockwork remarked, moving his piece.

“Yes, that's true.” Pariah nodded.

Danny placed a hand on his belly. “When will it start showing?”

“Ask your mother about that one. It might be two or three months, I think?” Pariah shrugged.

“And when will it move to my core?” Danny asked.

“When it's ready to phase out, around nine months.” Pariah replied.

Danny let his head fall to the table. “Nine months? This is gonna suck...”

“At least you won't be showing by the wedding.” Clockwork offered. “Are you wearing a tux or a dress? You'd look great in either one.”

“Stop. Teasing. Me.” Danny said, his voice muffled by the table.

“I'm not teasing, it's a fact. You look wonderful in both choices.” Clockwork said honestly.

“I dunno...” Danny sighed heavily.

“Well, we'll discuss that after you're done with your studies. I imagine your mother and sister will want to help, too.” Pariah looked thoughtful. “I should meet them when we go to meet your mayor friend.”

“We will.” Danny nodded. “And remember, you're not going to intimidate them. You can be, I dunno, just eight feet tall.”

“Should I put on my dress uniform?” Pariah asked.

“Er, no, I don't think you need to be fancy. Actually, less fancy might be good.” Danny suggested.

“You'll talk about this later. You should be studying.” Clockwork spoke up, then bit back a curse as Pariah put his King in checkmate.

Pariah chuckled. “Temper, Time Master.”

Clockwork sighed and sat back in his chair. “...Can we do something else?”

“Now you know how _I_ feel.” Danny commented with a grin.

“Oh?” Pariah started to reset the pieces.

“He's always having me do boring stuff when I visit him, like reading some book or just...talking. I think I know more about _time laws_ than I do the laws of America!” Danny threw his hands up and then went back to his writing.

“Well, at least you're getting _some_ education.” Pariah looked at Clockwork.

“It is not my fault that Danny lacks the patience for a proper education on ghost politics.” Clockwork said, standing up. “I will come back later, I think, when he's finished his studying.”

“Just make sure to _use the door_.” Pariah Dark gestured to the door.

Clockwork sighed and walked to the door, opening it. “Until later, Danny.” He walked out and shut the door behind him.

“You know, he _really_ hates having to use the door.” Danny commented.

“I know.” Pariah Dark smirked a bit.

**–**

“I'm nervous. Are you nervous?” Danny asked as he watched Pariah button up his dress shirt. He had tried to get him to wear a t-shirt and jeans, but apparently the limits of his “casual” was “dressy casual” and no lower.

“No, I do not believe that I am.” Pariah said, and then shrank himself down to a smaller size, his clothes shrinking with him. “There we are. Seven feet tall.”

“Still huge.” Danny sighed and reached up to rub Pariah's arm through the fancy material. “But, you look really good.”

 “Kiss me, my mate.” Pariah smiled, wrapping his arms around Danny.

Danny smiled and happily obliged. The more he knew Pariah, the more he really thought he was going to enjoy this relationship. It had a rocky start, sure, but it was better now.

Fright Knight poked his head in and cleared his throat. “Uhm, it's about time to go. Your in-laws are waiting.”

“I hope you like my mom's cooking.” Danny said, taking Pariah's hand.

“Hopefully Clockwork won't mind us taking off before he finished talking with us.” Danny chuckled nervously.

“We do not stop everything for him. If he has been watching, then he will have seen when we got the invitation.” Pariah said as they walked to the bedroom door together. “He can wait.”

**–**

When they stepped out of the portal and into the Fenton basement, the first thing they saw was Jazz standing with his arms crossed over her chest. Danny looked at her nervously and cleared his throat. “Hey, Jazz. This is my fiance, Pariah Dark.”

“If you ever hurt my baby brother, I will introduce you to a fate worse than death.” Jazz said firmly, then held out a hand with a smile. “Welcome to the family!”

“That was a roller-coaster of emotions.” Danny commented as Pariah took her hand.

“I like that you're not as big as a house now.” Jazz shook his hand. “Makes you more approachable.”

“I understand.” Pariah chuckled. “Danny wanted me to be even smaller, but it's unnatural for me.”

“Well, he's just bitter 'cause he's short.” Jazz said teasingly. “Let's go see mom and dad. By the way, is your first name really 'Pariah'?”

Pariah grimaced. “My father wasn't a pleasant man.”

“I'm sorry. Would you prefer if I called you 'Dark'?” Jazz asked.  
  
“Call me what you will, I will respond to both.” Pariah said calmly.

Danny looked at Jazz. “What does 'pariah' mean, anyway?”

“Outcast.” Pariah answered for her, just as Jazz was about to. “As I said, my father wasn't a pleasant man. He knew that I would be disliked, just for being with him. Or, perhaps, it wasn't him that named me but someone that saw my future.”

“Clockwork?” Jazz asked.

“Clockwork? Oh, no. He was still a child when I was sealed. I am speaking of his predecessor, Fate.” Pariah shook his head.

“And now Clockwork has a predecessor. Oooookay, no more head-hurting new information until AFTER dinner!” He pulled Pariah up the stairs with him, Jazz following behind.

Jack and Maddie were in the kitchen when they came out of the basement. To Danny's relief, they were both jumpsuit- and weapon-free and dinner was smelling really good. What was it, chicken? Some kind of bird?

“Mom, dad, this is Pariah Dark.” He introduced, gesturing to him.

Jack looked Pariah Dark up and down and nodded. “Well, you're shorter than before.”

“Of course I am.” Pariah said calmly. “I'd be as big as your house if I didn't.”

“I just hope you were this small when you conceived your kid.” Jack said pointedly.

“He was.” Danny assured him. “Well...maybe a foot taller. But it was okay!”

“It better have been.” Maddie opened the oven and pulled out the chicken she'd been cooking. “Why don't you and Jack have a seat in the living room to wait? Danny, Jazz, help me set the table.”

Danny reluctantly released Pariah's hand and went to help his mother. Jack and Pariah went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

“So...Danny tells me that you're not so bad a guy.” Jack said as they sat down.

“I was only harsh because I had to be. Even now, the ghosts have been so long without a ruler that they don't even listen to your son's commands. I had to practically threaten them into obeying a simple order to tell Clockwork we wanted to see him!” Pariah ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh.

“I notice you're not wearing your crown.” Jack commented. 

“I will give the crown to Danny when we get married. I still have my ring.” He held up his hand to show him. “I assume you will be attending?”

“Of course.” Jack nodded.

“Good.” Pariah nodded. “As for what his friend requested, I feel that perhaps it would be better to keep Amity Park in the ruling sector of the Ghost Zone. Seeing as how it is Phantom's lair and all. I assume his friend will see reason. Half-human or not, if he was cut off from his lair while he was in the Ghost Zone, he would become ill.”

“That happens?” Jack frowned.

“Usually. There are some that transcend that limit, but not many.” Pariah looked at Jack. “Are you aware of The Observants? Or the Masters?”

“Uh, the only 'Masters' I know is my fr—old friend.” Jack sighed heavily, looking at the coffee table. “When Daddy was 14, he betrayed me and nearly caused the world to end. All so he could get at my wife. I don't understand, we were buddies...why couldn't he just get over her?”

“Your friend...the other half-ghost?” Pariah asked.

Jack nodded.

“At the time of his 'death', was he in love with your wife?” Pariah went on.

“I...I guess so, yeah. I think he was going to confess when the accident happened.” Jack admitted.

“I am only guessing, as a halfa that was born of unnatural causes is...unnatural, but he might be stuck on being in love with your wife because that was how he felt when he died.” Pariah explained. “Perhaps he _can't_ get over her. For the same reason Skulker cannot stop hunting, and Ember can't stop singing and pining over the same guy she was in love with when she died. I don't even _want_ to know how they ended up together.” He added. “They are trapped in a constant state of regret, of desire, of wanting. Their Obsessions are what makes them what they are. I don't know what Danny's Obsession is, but this only works for people that have died and become ghosts. If they were created, formed by the Ghost Zone itself as my family was, then it's not the same.”

“I don't know.” Jack sighed. “Maybe you're right. But, he tried to kill me, tortured Danny, kidnapped Danny and Maddie and Jazz, put nanites in my little girl that we had to get out, and nearly let a monstrous meteor destroy both our worlds. I just don't understand how it got so bad...how he grew to hate me so much. It was an accident.”

“Perhaps you should ask him that, if you get the chance.” Pariah said, then looked up as Danny approached the couch. “Yes?”

“Dinner's ready. Did I interrupt?” He asked.

“I was just educating him on how ghosts' Obsessions work.” Pariah stood up. “Giving him a bit of insight on why his friend never let go of his love for your mother.”

"Wait, there's an actual reason?” Danny asked. “I thought he was just a dirty, old man.”  
  
Pariah sighed. “I still have _much_ to teach you, it seems. Come, let's go to dinner.”

Jack stood up and walked with them to the kitchen, where food was prepared at the table. “Thank you for talking with me, Pariah.”

“Well, that looks peaceful.” Maddie commented as they took their seats. “What did you talk about?”

“Mostly about ghost stuff.” Jack grinned. “I'll fill ya in later, Mads.”

“Let me know, too.” Jazz said as she filled their plates.

“Don't worry, we'll have a nice sit-down talk about it.” Jack assured her.  
  
Pariah picked up his fork and knife and started to cut into his meat. “I have been asleep for a very long time, so I might need you to help me learn some of the new things. For instance, what are 'nanites'?”

“They're little tiny computers that latch onto your blood-cells and do nasty stuff.” Jazz shivered.  
  
“...And what is a computer?” Pariah asked.

“Oooookay. I have _much_ to teach you, it seems.” Danny said, mimicking what Pariah had said before.

Pariah smirked and reached over to rub his head. “So you do.”

**–**

Daniel looked over from preparing dinner at Vlad playing Colony Wars again, thankfully dressed this time. “Hey, you want to help me cook? Actually, you know what time I get home, can you make dinner for us while I'm at work?”

Vlad set down the game and got up to join him. “A simple 'please' goes a long way, you know.” He told him as he rolled up his sleeves.

“Not really. I don't have many ghosts that go along with me just because I said 'please'. I mean, Phantom certainly didn't stop for 'please'.” He scoffed.

“Phantom?” Vlad asked.

“My ghost half, in another timeline. He destroyed the world, remember? Then Danny appeared and made sure it never happened.” Daniel walked over. “I told you this already.”

“Yes, well, four years in space can make you a bit senile.” Vlad remarked.

“Or just old age.” Daniel jabbed with a grin.

“Mm, something you will never have to deal with. How does it feel, being trapped in puberty?” Vlad shot back.

“Ohh, that's just low, Uncle Vlad.” Daniel shook his head.

“You started it.” Vlad said with a grin. Then he ducked to avoid an apple thrown his way. “How long until we're needed again?”

“No idea.” Daniel sighed. “Until he says, I continue my work as usual.”

“Sounds exhausting.” Vlad sighed.

“Yeah, well, I literally asked for it, so I take it.” Daniel shrugged.

“Why did you?” Vlad asked.

Daniel was silent for a bit before he spoke with a soft voice. “Because it was the only way I could try to do something about Phantom. I couldn't move on with things like they  
were, and I didn't want to be ghost because it didn't feel right. So, I became a Grim Reaper.” He gestured to his hourglass.

“I see...” Vlad frowned. “And...what happened to me there? You didn't say.”  
  
“Oh. Well, you lived. For ten years, you tried and failed to stop Phantom. Then Danny went into the future and met the other you and Danny was given a stronger Thermos to keep Phantom in. And he's still in there to this day. As for what happened to that timeline now?” Daniel sighed. “Well, I guess it's moving on after the tyrant Dan Phantom disappeared. Alternate timelines are....fun.”

“I imagine they are.” Vlad nodded.

Daniel nodded. “So...how do you like your eggs?”

Vlad chuckled. “Let me cook, you go relax.”

“Okay, then. I like mine friend, hard. No runny bits.” He walked into the living room. “Wanna do two-player after dinner?”

“If you have a second controller.” Vlad replied as he cooked.

Daniel got out a second controller and hooked it up, pausing after he did. “Don't get attached, Fenton.” He mumbled to himself. “When it's all said and done, Clockwork will take him away, just like everyone else. Don't break your heart again.” He placed a hand over his heart. “Don't get attached.” He repeated, getting up and going to change out of his black clothes for the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chucks feels at the readers*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pariah and Tucker discuss politics and Sam meets a new friend in the bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

“So, this is a type of 'computer'?” Pariah asked, tapping a camera. The photographer made a disgruntled noise and fixed it's positioning after the King of the Ghosts moved away from it.

“That's a camera. It keeps visual and audio record.” Danny explained.   
  
He had been spending the whole morning introducing Pariah to things in the human world, and Pariah Dark had confessed to liking the “limo” that Tucker had sent and decided he wanted one. Naturally, he had shrank down to his smaller size again, as he wouldn't be able to fit in Tucker's office if he were his natural one.

“Ah, Pariah Dark!” Tucker came into the room, adjusting his suit and tie as he walked. “Welcome! I'm glad you've agreed to meet with me.”

“What are these for?” Pariah asked, gesturing to the cameras.

“Those are just for record purposes, in case we need to review what's said here.” Tucker assured him. “Please, have a seat.”

Pariah pulled out Danny's seat for him and then took the one next to him. “You wished to speak about your city being part of the Ghost Zone's territory, correct?”

“Yes! I'm glad you know, we can get explanations out of the way. I wanted you to remove it from the Ghost Zone territory.” Tucker said, lacing his fingers together on the table.

“I'm afraid that's not an option.” Pariah shook his head.

“And why is that?” Tucker asked.

“Because Amity Park, your city, is Danny Phantom's lair.” Pariah explained calmly. “As long as they are connected, he'll be just fine, but if you remove the city from the Ghost Zone entirely then he will suffer. A ghost cannot go far from their lair without growing weak.”

“Oh.” Tucker looked at Danny. “Did you know about this?”

“Tuck, if I knew I would've told you long ago.” Danny assured him. “Also, apparently the reason Vlad can't get over my mom is because he died while still deeply in love with her. That's also why even when she's dating Skulker, Ember is still pining over the same guy that stood her up before she died.”

“Crazy.” Tucker nodded. “Okay, so we can't remove Amity Park from the Ghost Zone territory or you'll suffer for it. That's...a logical reason to keep it as-is.”

“Of course, this doesn't mean that you will be subjected to our laws. Your laws are your own, we are just...connected.” Pariah said, choosing his words carefully. “However, in matters of ghost/human relations, I expect you to come talk to us. I noticed that after the years that I have been gone, government is all but destroyed in the Ghost Zone and so I will be reestablishing the form of government we had before.”

“Of course. I don't wanna step on any toes.” Tucker assured him. “By the way, Danny, I know that you are really enjoying telling him about modern stuff, but I have to shake my head at you.”

“For what?” Danny asked.

“You've been together for, what, a few weeks now? And you haven't told him about updog, have you?”

“Tucker, oh my god, no.” Danny said, at the same time that Pariah asked “What's 'updog'?”

Tucker's face split into a wide grin and he slapped his hand on the table. “Oh my god, I got him to do it! I really did! I told you, Val! I said I would!”

“Do what?” Pariah asked as Valerie Grey entered the room with an annoyed expression.

“I thought you asked me to stay for security reasons, not to joke around! For Pete's sake, Foley, this is being recorded!” She said, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

“But that's the best part! We can watch it over and over again!” Tucker laughed.

“I know you.” Pariah looked at her. “You had my ring.”

“Hey, Val.” Danny waved.

“Hi, Danny. Uhm, yeah, that was...” She ran a hand through her hair awkwardly.

“It is fine. Vlad Plasmius was in the wrong.” Pariah assured her.

“Anyways, I should formally introduce myself. Valerie Gray.” She held out a hand as she walked over to him.

“Pariah Dark.” He took her hand in his larger one and shook it. “You have such fire in your eyes. A warrior's fire.” He smiled.

She straightened up a bit as he released her hand. “Well...I am one of the leading security measures against troublesome ghosts. I hope that you'll be taking steps to reduce the amount of troublemaking?”

“Naturally. I can not stand for the denizens of my kingdom causing trouble in your city.” Pariah assured her. “My attack on the city before was...unwarranted, and I apologize for any distress I caused you.”

“It's fine. Like you said, it's not your fault. It was Plasmius that led you into the city after stealing from you.” Valerie turned to Tucker. “Are you going to be serious now?”

“Val, if you're too serious you'll get early wrinkles and gray hair. I don't want that.” Tucker sat back in his seat. “Buuut, we should get back to business. Where are you holding your wedding?”

“That's not exactly business.” Valerie commented.

“Well, technically it is.” Pariah corrected her. “After all, he has loved ones here, and might want to have the wedding here instead of the Ghost Zone.”

“That's true. And with the number of people that might be opposed to it on either side, we'll have to set up security.” Valerie nodded firmly. “I'll be sure to get on that as soon as the location is decided.”

“Actually, Val...I kind of wanted you to be in the bridal party.” Danny admitted.

“Me?” Valerie looked startled.

“I don't know many girls that are content just being friends.” He admitted. “And you're always really good with your hair and your clothes, so...I want you to help me get ready for the wedding.”

“What about Sam?” Tucker asked.

“Sam hasn't been answering _any_ of my calls. I think if she comes to the wedding at all, it will be to object.” Danny lamented.

“Well, Sam has always been...” Valerie made a face. “Even when you _weren't_ dating. Y'know? Maybe it's for the best. Remember when we were briefly dating? How strongly was she against our relationship?”

“Pretty strongly.” Danny nodded. “If I showed the slightest interest in anyone, she got mad at me.”

“Sounds like you're doing better without her.” Valerie shrugged. “Still, you should try to at least make amends. And I'll join the bridal party, but I _will_ be running security as well. My dress will have a gun under it.”

“Speaking of which...” Tucker grinned. “Dress or tux?”

“I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll try on both and see how it looks. I'd prefer a tux, but mom wants to make my dress.” Danny sighed heavily. “This is because Jazz didn't get married first, I know it.”

“You could just wear your dress uniform.” Pariah suggested.

“Are you going to?” Danny asked.

“Sort of. I plan to wear the same outfit I wore for my previous marriage, assuming it's not been destroyed.” Pariah shrugged.

“We'll worry about that later. We have to think about location.” Valerie cut in. “While your castle would be a good place, we run the risk of some of your castle guards turning on you. If you were to have it, say, in the town hall here then ghost-risk is minimal and we'd ensure no one that opposed your marriage is armed. In fact, we will have only my hand-picked team and your parents carry weapons – just in case. Are you going to be Fenton or Phantom for the wedding?”

“Uh, Phantom.” Danny nodded.

“Good to know in advance. We'll set our trackers to not register your core-power.” Valerie nodded firmly.

“I would like to assign my own people to also guard the city alongside your group, and not just during the wedding. I don't know what Clockwork is hiding, but he's seemed on-edge and I don't want to risk an attack when our forces are low.” Pariah said. “As part of the Ghost Zone territory, I have an obligation to ensure nothing happens to your city as much as you do. Even if you are merely connected, what kind of King would I be if I did not offer aid when you needed it?”

“Wait, Clockwork is hiding something?” Valerie asked.

“When ISN'T he hiding something?” Tucker grumbled. “Anyways, I accept your offer of extra security. When can you send them?”

“After I get all of these new ghosts into the Registry. It seems that Walker has neglected his duties on that for the past 24 years.” Pariah sighed heavily. “So many new ghosts...I need to keep track of who they are, what their cores are, all of that.”

“Walker's a bit....iffy.” Tucker waved his hand horizontally. “Like he was given the job too soon and had a power-trip. I know how that feels, but luckily I learned my lesson by the time I got this job.”

“Maybe he needs a talking-to.” Danny commented, nodding. “Anyways, what lese is there to talk about?”

“Well, let's see.” Tucker pulled up a sheet of paper from his jacket. “We talked about the territory issue, I got Pariah to do the updog joke, we talked about the wedding, security, and....oh, there's one last thing.” He looked up at Pariah and leaned on the table a bit. “Pariah Dark. Danny has been like a brother to me, so I'm gonna say this so you don't forget it. Don't you ever break his heart. He has had his heart broken too many times, one of which was actually your fault, so don't you add yourself to that list. He doesn't deserve that. And as for the baby? You better be a damn good dad. I will come over and give you tips on how to be a damn good dad because I have studied up on it for when I am a dad. You better make sure they are happy, got it? Or else I'm gonna get the biggest Fenton gun and whack you over the head with it. Won't kill ya', but it'll sure hurt! Got it?”

“I understand.” Pariah said calmly. “And we have not yet decided a location.” He looked at Danny. “What do you think, my mate?”

Danny looked thoughtful. “...Can we...do the Town Hall??” He asked.

“Then I will make sure it is open. What day?” Tucker asked.

“In about two weeks from today.” Danny replied.

“Wow, okay, that's short-notice.” Tucker remarked.

“Pariah told the ghosts it'd be next month.” Danny smiled apologetically.

“I did not consider the risks at the time.” Pariah admitted. “And they will understand if you wish for it to be at a later date. However, know that the longer we wait, the more you will show on the day of.” He moved a hand to Danny's stomach.

“...Right. Yeah.” Danny nodded. “Uhh, let me...talk to my mom about it and get back to you.” He stood up.

“Okay then. Let's call this meeting adjourned, then! Who wants milkshakes?” Tucker asked, while Valerie motioned for the photographer to stop recording.

“Milkshakes?” Danny asked.

“Yeah! Let's hop in the limo and go get some!” Tucker grinned.

“Here he goes again. The last head of his security quit because of him doing stuff like this all the time.” Valerie shook her head.

“Classic Tuck!” Danny laughed.

“Nothing's gonna keep me from those milkshakes! Hey, Pariah, you ever had one?” Tucker asked.

“I do not believe I have.” Pariah said, looking intrigued.

“It's time to educate you!” Tucker laughed, opening the door to his office. “Let's get milkshakes!”

**–**

Sam got off her bike and went into the bookstore shed stopped in front of, sighing to herself. How could Danny do that to her? First all the girls, and now Pariah Dark? She couldn't _believe_ him! At least he never slept with those girls, just...flirted! Right in front of her! Sure, he didn't flirt when they were _actively dating_ , but she was being obvious the whole time before that! She wasn't in the wrong...was she?

She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice when she walked straight into a light blue-haired guy that was reading. “Oof! Sorry!” She said, looking up at him.

“It's fine. You looked preoccupied.” He said, turning the page of his book. She stared in awe at him, wondering where she had seen him before. His face was so very similar to Danny's, and his eyes...such an amazing bright green. She was reminded of when Danny used to look at only her in his Phantom form, when it was their secret to keep and the whole world didn't know. If only she could go back to those days...

“So, are you going to read something, or are you just going to keep staring at me?” He looked at her, brushing a strand of his hair behind his ear. His skin was slightly tanned, almost like Phantom's, and she couldn't take her eyes off his eyes. “I guess that's the latter then. Okay.” He shrugged and turned the page of his book. “I'm going to the nearby coffee shop, if you wanna join me.”

“Coffee. Okay. Uh, let me just...get the book I came for.” She went to the desk. “Uh, Darla? Who is that guy?” She asked.

“Hey, Sam. Your order's in.” The girl behind the desk handed over a book. “And I have no clue who he is, he came in earlier and I haven't had the heart to tell him to buy something and get out.”

“He said he's going to the coffee shop nearby.” Sam took the book and handed over the money for it. “Asked if I wanted to come.”

“Careful, he could be dangerous. Remember 'Elliot'?” Darla said in a low voice.

“Well, he asked me because I couldn't stop staring at him.” Sam blushed.

“Still, be careful.” Darla nodded. “Text me if you need any excuse to get away.”

Sam nodded and went back to the stranger with her book. “So, uh...what's your name, anyway?”

“Teal.” He replied. “You seemed upset about something when you came in.”

“Oh, it's...it's stupid.” Sam shook her head.

“Try me.” He walked over and opened the store door for her.

“I just...I'm just upset. I broke up with my fiance because he had to get a political marriage. He said that the other spouse was okay with sharing, but I...I'm...not. Am I wrong? Is it wrong of me to be mad?” She asked, walking down the sidewalk with him.

“Coming from a dysfunctional family myself, I can say that it's probably better not to get involved in that. But well, if they had no choice in the matter, then you can't really blame them for it, can you?” Teal shrugged. “I think you're mostly upset at yourself for feeling helpless.”

“Helpless?” Sam asked. “Me? You don't even know me.”

“I know that I feel helpless every time my parents assure each other that when I move out, my mom is going to kill my dad.” Teal replied. “It's not bad to feel helpless. Admitting that you can't do anything isn't a bad thing, it's acceptance. You didn't want to be a relationship that had more than you and your significant other in it, but they have no choice but to marry the other one. So, you feel helpless that you can't change things, accept that this is the way things are, and move on.”

“Okay, when you said 'dysfunctional', I didn't know you meant...” Sam frowned.

Teal opened the door to the coffee shop and walked in. “It's not wrong to be mad. It's okay to be sad, even. But, you gotta ask yourself something.” He looked at her as they got in line. “Is it worth losing a friend over? They didn't ask for this situation, and they're probably hurting more than you know. Political weddings are the worst, because even if they get to lose the person later, the bottom-line is that it was arranged by politics, not love.”

“I guess you have a point.” Sam sighed. “Thanks, Teal.”

“No problem. You looked like you needed to talk, and I figure if you talked to Darla in the bookstore she might've been entirely biased. I'm not from this town, I don't know you or your situation, so I can give an unbiased, honest opinion.” They moved forward in line.

“Where are you from, anyway?” Sam asked.

“Las Vegas. My father owns a casino there.” Teal replied.

“...Was your parents' marriage political, too?” She asked.

“My parents aren't even _married_. They stay together because I was an 'oops' in the heat of the moment and my mother was against abortion and I needed a father in my life because of my circumstances.” Teal replied.

“...Wow. I'm so sorry.” Sam cringed.

“Eh, I'm used to it. Anyways, I didn't even get your name.” He looked at her.

“Oh, right. It's Sam. Sam Manson.” She held out a hand.

“Nice to meet you, Sam.” He smiled and then they moved forward to order.

After they ordered, they stepped to the side to wait for their drinks.

“So...what's your last name?” Sam asked.

“Why? Gonna look me up? See if I'm a criminal?” He grinned a bit. Oh, God, his grin was just like Phantom's.

“I was just wondering.” She looked to the side, blushing a bit.

“It's Creator.” Teal smiled. “Teal Creator.”

“That's a cool name.” Sam smiled.

“Yours is nice, too.” He grabbed their drinks when the barista called their names and they went to a table to sit and drink.

“So, how long are you in town?” She asked.

“Not sure. I was thinking of just moving here. I finished high school already, and I don't really want to stay home. I'm not staying there just so my parents don't kill each other.” He took a sip of his coffee.

“Sounds stressful.” Sam nodded, looking at her drink. “Well...you could stay in my apartment for a while, if you want.”

“Isn't it a bit soon for that? We just met.” He chuckled.

“I have an extra room, since my housemate went and moved.” Sam waved it off. “It doesn't have to be anything special, I just thought you could save money, take care of the place while I'm at school. How old are you?”

“I'm eighteen.” Teal replied.

“And you already finished high school?” She asked.

“I'm pretty smart.” He shrugged. “I wasn't really in a traditional school, I was in a program. My father thought it would be better, considering my...circumstances.”

“What circumstances?” Sam asked. He looked to the sides and then placed his hand on the table. Sam let out a gasp of surprise as his skin changed into a different color, from a tannish skin color to...blue. “How...?” She whispered.

“My father's not exactly... _human_.” He murmured, his hand changing back to match the rest of him. “Growing up, I had to learn to control a lot of powers, and I can't do that in a public school. So, I did an online one.”

“What is he?” She asked.

He wrapped his hand around his cup again. “Take a guess.” His eyes flashed in a familiar way.

“Oh, wow. I...but, how did it happen? I mean, was there some accident, or...?” Sam looked at her cup. “I thought Danny and Vlad were the only half-ghosts. I'm surprised your father managed to hide it for so long.”

“Half-ghost? My father isn't a halfa.” Teal shook his head.

“Oh, he's not? Sorry, I just assumed--”

“ _I_ am.” Teal interrupted her. “My father is a full ghost, my mother is human. Technically, I'm not supposed to exist, so please don't tell anyone.”

Sam's jaw dropped and she nodded. “O-Okay...so...there was no...accident?”

“The only 'accident' was my conception.” Teal shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

Sam looked at her drink and then took a long swig from it before setting it down. “I thought it was only caused by accidents with artificial ghost portals.” She confessed.

“Uhh, no. Considering those are a new thing and halfas were around long before, well, modern machines were.” Teal sighed. “Of course, they were all wiped out. I thought I was the only one until Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius went public with their dual identities.”

“It must've been so hard...” Sam frowned sympathetically and placed her hand on his.

“Not as hard as it could've been. My father was there to teach me. I imagine it was harder for those two. They didn't have any ghost family members to show them how to control things.” He looked out the window.

“Well, I'll keep your secret.” Sam nodded.

“Thank you.” He smiled, looking at her.

Sam returned the smile, wondering what it was about her that got her drawn to half-ghosts. Was it their charm? Their eyes? God, he looked so much like Danny, but also not. He was sweet and understanding and trusting her to keep him a secret because apparently he wasn't supposed to exist? She remembered Danny being hunted for being a “halfa”, was that why? Were halfas considered disgusting to the ghost population?

“You should talk to him again.”

“Huh?” She blinked in surprise, looking at him.

“Your friend. I'm guessing you haven't spoken since you broke up? You should talk to him and sort out your feelings. No need to ruin a friendship over politics.” He smiled at her and she felt her heartstrings be tugged by those intense green eyes again.

“Okay.” She nodded, gazing into those eyes like she was going to drown in the color of ectoplasm. And, somehow, she was okay with that. Just like before, when she gazed into the eyes of Danny Phantom, she felt...helpless. God help her, she barely knew this guy and she was feeling like she never wanted him to go away. Was that why she so easily offered her apartment to him? Was this normal for him, girls falling to their knees? Or was it just her? “I'll talk to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Sam.  
> Let's go get milkshakes!
> 
> ((A.N.: I was listening to the song "Helpless" from the Hamilton soundtrack during the entire scene with Sam and Teal.))


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to talk to Danny, bringing Teal with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

“Uuuuurrrrgggghhh....” Pariah held his head as Danny sympathetically patted his shoulder.

“I did say to take it slow.” Danny reminded him.

 “Ahh, what's a little brain-freeze?” Tucker said, slurping up his fourth milkshake.

“Nothing - to you, apparently.” Valerie said, still on her first milkshake.

“Tucker, you're a bottomless pit.” Danny laughed as he took another drink of his own milkshake.

“Hey, it's because I have this stomach of steel that we were able to deal with those blossoms.” Tucker reminded him.

“That's true.” Danny nodded.

Pariah sighed and lowered his hands. “I think I will have another one. I feel better.”

Tucker handed over money. “Go get one.”

“I'll get it.” Danny laughed, getting up and grabbing the money. He headed for the counter and ordered another milkshake.

“Danny?” Danny jolted and looked over to see Sam stepping into the Nasty Burger, a stranger with her. “Uhm....hi.”

“Hi.” He glanced at Pariah, who was laughing at a joke Tucker told.

“Oh, come on, you didn't even get it! You're just laughing because Tucker is!” Valerie shook her head.

“So...you seem happy.” Sam rubbed her arm awkwardly.

“Yeah.” Danny nodded. “I am, actually. How...how are you?”

“I'm...doing okay. Danny, I'm glad I found you. I want to apologize.” She walked over to him. “It wasn't fair of me to do what I did. You didn't have a choice in the matter, and I was...god, I was such a bitch. I'm sorry.”

“Hey, Sam, don't say that about yourself.” Danny took her hands in his. “It wasn't fair to you what I did. I mean, just taking off and assuming the throne...it wasn't fair for anyone.”

Sam sighed. “Well...I'm willing to try to salvage this, if you are. I mean, this friendship. I don't really want to...get between you two.” Sam looked at Pariah.

“I'm happy to have your friendship back, Sam.” He smiled and then hugged her.

“Your milkshake.” The cashier said as she set it down. “Jumbo size, like you asked.”

“Thanks.” He took the milkshake and went back to Pariah.

“Who's that with Sam?” Valerie asked as Sam went to the counter with the stranger.

“No idea, I didn't ask.” Danny admitted.

“He looks like you.” Tucker remarked. “Sort of. Maybe a distant cousin?”

“No idea.” Danny handed the milkshake to Pariah Dark.“Well, maybe someone should ask her?” Valerie asked.

“Okay.” Tucker looked over. “Hey, Sam! Who's the new guy?!”

Sam looked over and did a “wait” motion with her index finger before going back to ordering.

“You forgot she has to have her order in a specific way, didn't you?” Danny asked as Tucker sat back in his seat.

“It has been WAY too long since we came here together.” Tucker said, nodding.

Sam turned to her companion to ask what he wanted and then turned back to the cashier. Then she paid and stood to the side with him to wait.

“Seriously, who is that guy?” Tucker asked.

“Hopefully it's not another Elliot.” Danny's eyes flashed green at the thought.

Sam got their food and then came over to their table. “Mind if we squeeze in?” She asked.

“Sure, go ahead.” Danny nudged Pariah a bit and they moved in more.

“Thanks.” Sam sat down and her friend sat next to Valerie, with tucker next to the window across from Danny.

“Next time we'll get a bigger table. Or an actual table, actually. This is a booth.” Danny commented.

“So, who is your mystery man?” Tucker asked.

“This is Teal. He's from Las Vegas.” Sam smiled. “Teal, this is Danny, Tucker, Valerie, and...Pariah Dark.”

Teal nodded slowly. “I know of him.” He said quietly.

“So, all the way from Vegas? What brings you to Amity Park?” Danny asked.

“Decided to check out the 'most haunted city in the world'. I haven't seen any haunting yet.” Teal remarked.

“Oh, there's haunting.” Danny chuckled. “Stick around and you'll see some. Hopefully there will be less soon, but--”

Just as Danny was talking, a ghost appeared and fired at the window, aiming for Danny. Danny sensed it and quickly put up a shield, and then looked over to see the ghost get GRABBED by the ground and slammed into it. Then the ghost, disoriented and confused, fled.

“...What was THAT? Yours?” Danny looked at Pariah.

“I have no power over the earth.” Pariah shook his head.

“Weird.” Teal commented, the unnoticed glow in his clenched fist fading away.

“Well, my tracker registered ghost activity, but that wasn't any energy I've faced before.” Valerie said, looking at the tracker on her wrist. “Lots of power...we better keep our eyes out. We have no idea if the ground-mover is friend...or foe.”

“Hopefully they're friend. The last thing Phantom needs is stress over a new enemy.” Pariah said, frowning.

“Definitely going to set up extra security for the wedding.” Valerie nodded firmly.

“So...when _is_ the wedding?” Sam asked.

“Honestly, we haven't actually decided. We were gonna go for next month, but it's a bit short-notice.” Danny admitted. “Why? Did you...wanna come?”

“Sure. I mean, we're friends, right?” Sam smiled.

Danny smiled. “You wanna be in my bridal party?”

“Duh!” Sam laughed. “Oh, can Teal come to the wedding?”

“Sure.” Danny shrugged.

 “Ah, I want to do a bit of a background check on him if he's coming. We don't want to risk anyone attacking, no offense.” Valerie spoke up.

Teal cringed a bit. “Alright. My name is Teal Creator, I lived in Las Vegas, and my father is Gale Creator. Check away.”

“It's nothing personal. You seem like a nice guy, but we've had our share of nice guys that are actually jerks and out to hurt us, so...” Valerie typed down his info into her phone. “It's a unique name, should find something.”

“I went to Nevada Connections Academy.” Teal added. “I have never been to public school. I have no criminal record, and I'm an only child.”

“Who are your parents? Gale Creator and...?” Valerie looked at him.

“...Ma...Maria March.” Teal said, biting his tongue at first.

Valerie eyed him suspiciously. “Okay, then. I'm going to look up those names and see what I find.”

Teal groaned. “You won't find anything. They're pseudonames.”

“Wow, okay. Do you want to go somewhere more private?” She asked.

“You don't have to come if it's this much trouble.” Sam said, taking his hand.

He sighed and shook his head. “No. I _want_ to come. I just know that if you look them up and find nothing, you'll get suspicious. My mother's name is Margaret Fenton.”

“...What?” Danny stared at him blankly.

“What?” Teal looked at him.

“ _My_ last name is Fenton.” Danny pointed to himself.

“Huh.” Teal looked thoughtful. “...Is your father Jack Fenton?”

“Yes.” Danny nodded.

“I'm his half-brother. I guess I'm your uncle.” Teal smiled a bit.

“I have an uncle? I have a _living grandparent_?” Danny looked at Pariah.

“I wonder if your father knows?” Pariah shrugged.

“Let's stop talking for a bit and eat. Food's getting cold.” Sam said, unwrapping her food.

“Good idea. We'll continue this unexpected family reunion later.” Tucker said, going back to his food.

Pariah nodded and took a bit swig of his milkshake, then held his head. “Uuurgh, again.”

Danny laughed.

**–**

Ghostwriter was sorting books in his library when Clockwork burst in excitedly. “Writer! Writer, are you here?!  
  
“Yes. I am busy.” Ghostwriter looked at him. “What is it?”

“He IS alive! A boy with his powers has arrived in Amity Park, and his mother is the widow of Gabriel Fenton!” Clockwork flew up to him. “It HAS to be him!”

“So, send one of your reapers to check it out, I'm not going after what could be a false alarm.” Ghostwriter rolled his eyes. “If he faked his death just to be with that human woman...”

“Oh, get over yourself.” Clockwork groaned. “We have an actual trouble on the horizon of time and you aren't willing to help me find him just because he dumped you for a human?!”

“Screw you. Send your favorite Reaper, whatever his name was. Darwin or something.” Ghostwriter flew off to another section.

“It's _Daniel_. Dan Phantom's human side.” Clockwork huffed.

“You say that like I have any idea who you're talking about.” Ghostwriter said from behind a bookshelf.

“Please don't play dumb with me.” Clockwork flew over to him. “Writer, I need you. I doubt he would come back for me, and if we had his powers...the Ghost Zone is in disarray, we need a Warden that isn't focused on himself!”

“So we want to get the guy who faked his death to quit. Right.” Ghostwriter turned to him. “Have you been drinking? As far as I am concerned, if he wanted to come back, he would have long ago. You _know_ him.” He flew past Clockwork. “If there's really trouble on the horizon of time, then why are you fixating on one person? There's loads of people that will be able to help. IF you told them what was coming.”

“I can't tell them yet.” Clockwork shook his head. “It could harm the baby if they had that stress.”

“So you're going to stress them out _after_ the baby is born? When they're already going to be stressed from childcare?” Ghostwriter sighed. “It has been too long since you cared for a child, Clockwork. Go back to your tower.”

Clockwork sighed and turned to go. “Very well. But, do come and visit.”

“If I find the time.” Ghostwriter replied.

Clockwork nodded and headed back to his tower. He looked at his staff and shrugged. “Well, I can have him switch out with someone.” He said to himself as he stepped into the tower.

**–**

“Okay, this is actually cool.” Danny commented.

After they finished eating, Sam had insisted they come out to see Teal's motorcycle, which was parked just outside it.

“Where's your bike, Sam?” Tucker asked.

“Oh, we dropped it off at my apartment before coming here. Then I rode on the back of his.” Sam looked at Danny. “Danny, you are drooling.”

“I've always wanted one.” Danny admitted. “Ever since I stole Johnny's bike for a bit.”

“Why did you steal Johnny's bike?” Tucker asked.

“To stop the Guys in White from sending a bomb into the Ghost Zone.” Danny shrugged.

“I don't see a brand on it, is this homemade?” Valerie asked.

“Mm, yeah. I mean, there's probably parts inside with brand names on them, but it was made from bits of pieces.” Teal nodded, glancing to the side a bit. “A friend of my dad's made it for me.”

“Wicked cool.” Tucker grinned.

“Maybe we should get one.” Danny looked at Pariah. “See if Johnny will build us one?”

Pariah wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders. “I think it's about time we got back. We DO have work to do, and we have all 'played hooky' long enough.” He looked at Tucker. “That was the term you used, right?”

“Yeah, you're learning!” Tucker gave a thumbs-up and a grin. “You are right, though. I bet my poor secretary is tearing his hair out looking for me.”

“Yes. And that attack just now has gotten me very concerned about what our law enforcement is doing.” Pariah frowned. “Next time, I won't tell Fright Knight to stay behind. We're lucky that stranger was there.”

“Yeah, but I honestly don't feel safe not knowing who can make the ground grab you like that. Y'know, it'd be good to know if they're a threat or not.” Danny commented.

“Well, they don't seem to be around anymore.” Sam shrugged. “We gotta get to Teal's hotel room and get his things, so we'll give you a call later.”

“Be careful.” Danny nodded firmly. “I mean, we did used to date, and the ghosts might attack you to get to me.”

“I'll be fine.” Sam waved it off, then shooed Tucker away from the bike. “Let's go, Teal.” She grabbed her helmet and put it on.

“Is that a proper helmet for a motorcycle?” Danny asked.

“It's what I already had.” She said, stepping back so Teal could grab his helmet and get on the bike.

“Remind me to invest in another motorcycle helmet.” Teal grinned, starting up the motorcycle and moving it forward a bit. “Alright, climb on.”

“See you guys later.” Sam got on and waved before hanging on to his waist. Then they were taking off, leaving the others behind with their limo. “Hey, Teal?” She asked as they rode through the streets. “That was you, wasn't it?”

“You figured me out, huh?” Teal chuckled a bit. “Yes, it was. Thanks for not spilling the beans about me.”

“Well, you told me that you're not _really_ supposed to exist. I figured telling the Ghost King about you was a major no-no.” Sam rested her head on his back. “I'll keep your secret, Teal. I know you're not a bad guy.”

“Terra, actually.” Teal looked over his shoulder at her as they came to a red light. “'Teal' is a pseudoname. My father named me Terra.”

“I'm gonna stick with calling you Teal. I like more.” Sam grinned.

“That's fine with me. It's what my mother chose.” He let out a soft sigh. “I've been an uncle as long as I've been alive and I never knew it. And he's going to be a king?”

“Queen, technically. Pariah's gonna be King.” Sam chuckled a bit. “He miiiiight regret all those milkshakes later.”

Teal chuckled. “He did seem to love them.”

“He had five more after we arrived and I don't know how many he had before we got there.” Sam laughed.

Teal looked forward and headed off after the light turned green.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pariah Dark wants more milkshakes!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clockwork sends Daniel to find Teal's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

Clockwork strode into the portal to Grim Zone and approached the main desk, where cloaked figures were working. “I need you to call back Daniel Fenton and send someone else to take care of his work for the rest of the day. I have a task for him.”

“You usually wait until after the work day is over. It must be urgent.” The cloaked figure shrugged and picked up a phone, dialing a number. “Mr. Fenton, you have been summoned. Someone else will take your target, you are to come back immediately.” He then hung up. “He'll be here soon.”

Clockwork looked at the portal that he'd be coming back through and glanced at the clock on his staff before he saw a cloaked figure come through. “Ah, Daniel. Good. I have a task for you.”

“Am I getting paid?” Daniel asked, pulling down his hood.

“Yes, I will pay you your usual daily wage.” Clockwork waved his hand dismissively. “I need you to go to a certain casino in Las Vegas. It's run by a Mr. Creator.”

“Weird name. Why are you sending me, a kid, to Vegas?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh? I thought you were quite adamant about being 28 this year?” Clockwork smiled slyly.

“...Fine.” Daniel sighed. “And what am I doing there?”

“You are going to find Mr. Creator.” Clockwork said calmly, examining his staff. “And convince him to return to the Ghost Zone. Or at least tell him that his son is in Amity Park, he'll find his way home from there.”

“'Home'? Wait, 'Mr. Creator' is a a GHOST?!” Daniel asked incredulously.

“Sort of? He is my...brother.” Clockwork admitted. “We have not spoken since before Plasmius was formed.”

“Why don't you go see him, if he's your brother?!” Daniel asked.

“Because he is _avoiding_ me, Daniel, please try to keep up.” Clockwork went back towards his tower, Daniel following behind him. “As you know, there is war on the horizon. We need him.” He entered his tower.

“So, when are you letting out Phantom, then?” Daniel gestured to the battered thermos. “If you wait until the last minute, he might turn against you.”

“To what end? His helping us ensures his survival.” Clockwork turned to him.

“So? He would kick your ass and then sit back and eat popcorn while everyone else dies before wiping out the problem single-handedly. You know him.” Daniel walked over to the thermos and picked it up. “Let me take it home.”

“No. If Danny finds it gone, he will panic.” Clockwork shook his head.

“Then let him _out_! He's not going to get any less bloodthirsty being trapped in there!” Daniel snapped.

“It is not yet time--”

“When IS it time, then?!” Daniel cut him off abruptly. “You keep saying 'it's not time', but then turn around and say that we need him?! Damn it, Clockwork, my ghost half is _not_ a W.M.D. for you to set loose when it suits your fancy! He's a PERSON!” He headed for the door. “I'll find your brother, _boss_ , but this isn't over.” He flew out, pulling his hood on as he went.

Clockwork sighed, watching him go. “I know it's not.” He murmured. Truthfully, he had requested his ghost half be given to him when he was first captured and Clockwork had refused. He'd given him ways to explain away the thermos' disappearance, but Clockwork had refused them all. Honestly, he just felt most comfortable knowing that if Dan Phantom escaped somehow, he'd be the first one to deal with it.

He felt a bit bad, but Dan Phantom was too dangerous a force to set loose without close supervision. But, he also couldn't risk leaving Plasmius unsupervised.

Well, he could put this off until he returned. For now, he had to check on what his charge was doing. He walked over to the screens and activated them, showing Danny and Pariah discussing what looked like décor. Planning for the wedding, no doubt. Danny looked so happy for once, he didn't want to spoil it with bad news. No, he would wait. Wait until the child was born, if he could.

**–**

“Stupid Clockwork.” Daniel scowled, ducking through the closest portal to the human realm. He had a bit of a surreal moment as he passed through his old family home, completely invisible, and felt a pang of grief for the family that he had lost. This wasn't his home anymore, it was Danny's. His was...gone. Valerie lived in his old home in his own timeline and his family was completely gone.

He had avoided this timeline's Amity Park as much as possible, but he needed to know the way back from Las Vegas. He couldn't just pull Clockwork's runaway brother into the Final Threshold, who knew what would happen? Clockwork wasn't a normal ghost, so it was likely neither was his brother.

“...Which way is Vegas from here again?” He quickly flew into a store and stopped at a map on the wall, scanning it closely. “...Right. So...fly....that direction.” He then took off again, no one the wiser for his being there. He figured that when he arrived that Clockwork would make him visible. Or maybe his brother would just see him anyway.

He stopped every now and then to check direction and at one point he pulled out his phone to ask Grim Corp. for directions, to the laughter of the guys at the desk. “Haha, laugh it up. Just tell me which way to go.”

“Okay, so you wanna go northeast about 500 miles from where you are, then go south 10 miles. Shit, man, why didn't you just come back and grab a MAP?!” The desk guy asked with another laugh.

“Shut up, I wasn't thinking about it. Maybe I should've just keyed in the location on the portal and gone through that, huh?” Daniel groaned. “Thanks. I'll let you know if I need help again.” He hung up his phone and pocketed it. “Dicks.” He smiled a bit and then flew on.

He finally found the gaudy and noisy city of Las Vegas, Nevada. It was just as obnoxious as he thought it would be, and he lamented to himself that he always gets stuck with the crap jobs before he went searching.

After fruitlessly looking around, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number, waiting impatiently before it was picked up. “Okay, Clockwork, if I'm gonna find this guy I need to be visible.”

“And upset the general population? Just follow the ghosts.” Clockwork said calmly.

“I won't upset them if I don't fly. Turn me visible.” Daniel said, landing on the pavement.

“You still glow. Jut follow the ghosts.” Clockwork hung up.

Daniel briefly contemplated throwing his phone before he decided against it and put it back in his pocket. Then he wandered aimlessly listening to the music from the different casinos before he saw a ghost approach a woman. He followed closely as the woman cheerfully turned and led them down the road, until they reached a dark-purple building that had blue diamonds decorating it. 'Gaudy as the rest of the city.' He thought, making a face. 'Looks like this is the place, though.'

He followed the ghost in and looked around to see ghosts and humans gambling together. “Okay...what is in the drinks here for this atmosphere?”

“I assure you, we don't put anything weird in the drinks.”

He gasped and turned to see a man in a purple suit near him. “You...you heard me? You can see me?” He asked.

“Why so surprised? You can take your hood off in here, no one will tell anyone they saw you.” The man chuckled.

“...Are you Mr. Creator?” Daniel asked.

“Gale Creator, actually. I run this establishment.” The man held out a gloved hand.

“Yeah, hi. I'm Daniel.” Daniel gave a small wave. “I'm here looking for you, can we talk somewhere privately?”

“Why not here?” Gale asked.

“Because...no one but you can see me right now. And you look like you're talking to yourself.” Daniel said, nodding.

Gale put his hand in his pocket. “Ah. That explains the lack of handshake. Let's go to my office.” He headed towards it, Daniel following.

When they arrived, Daniel cringing under his hood at the garish pink and orange and cyan colors around the office, Gale sat down behind his desk. “So, you wanted to see me personally?”

Daniel nodded. “Mr. Creator, I've been sent by Clockwork to retrieve you.”

“Ugh.” Gale turned his swivel chair away. “Why?”

“Because there's trouble coming and he needs your help. Also, your son is in Amity Park, Illinois. With his nephew.” Daniel replied.

“...My son? That's impossible, he's supposed to be at home right now.” He turned the chair back to the desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a diamond from it. He shook it briefly and frowned. “...His diamond's in his room...”

“I assure you, he just had lunch with Danny Phantom and Pariah Dark.” Daniel said calmly.

“...You're telling me that my son ran away from home and left his diamond?” He set down the diamond and grabbed his desk-phone, dialing a number. When it picked up, he spoke with a bit of a cringe. “Heeeey, honey! Have you seen Teal today?”

“He said he was going to do some reading in his room, extra study for college. Why?” A woman's voice responded.

“Check again, baby. He's not there.” Gale groaned, rubbing his forehead.

“I'll check.” She set down the phone and walked away.

Gale tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for her to get back. He heard her walking back and the phone was picked up .”Well?”

“He's gone. Packed his clothes, cash, and books. His bike is gone, too.” She sighed heavily.

“ _Zkdw wkh IXFN lv wkdw eudw GRLQJ?!_ ” Gale roared, and then calmed down. “Alright...thank you for checking. I'll let you know when I find him.” He hung up and looked at Daniel. “If _**Clockwork**_ has anything to do with this--”

“He doesn't. He only found out about him because he got involved with someone Clockwork is paying close attention to.” Daniel assured him.

“Right...I'll...believe you. Amity Park, you said?” He got up and went to a map on the wall. “Illinois...Shit, kid, how did you manage to slip that far without me knowing?” He muttered.

“So...you coming?” Daniel asked.

“Let me get things handled here, then I'll make my way there. Thank Clockwork for the tip.” He walked over and opened the door, standing next to it. “Have a safe trip back, Mr. Reaper.” He gave a charming grin.

“Thanks. You have a safe trip too, Mr. Creator.” Daniel got up and left the room, heading out once he was out of the back area. Then he sped off back to home.

**–**

“Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?” Danny suddenly asked as he and Pariah Dark cuddled on the couch, wedding books covering their coffee table.

“I'm content with either a prince or a princess.” Pariah replied. “Both would be great leaders under my teachings and great warriors under yours.” He pulled Danny closer and kissed him. “What do you desire?”

“Uh, you mean what do I want it to be? I...don't really know. I guess...a boy would be nice?” Danny shrugged. “My only parenting experience was...a flour-sack baby that I cared for with Valerie and Skulker kidnapped and kind of beat up.”

“Hm, remind me not to leave our child in his care unsupervised.” Pariah sighed. “I have no experience either. My previous wife...never had children, and I was an only child.”

“What happened to her?” Danny asked.

“She was killed by rebels when I first tried to retake control of the Ghost Zone.” Pariah said grimly. “Before I was deemed brutal enough to be sealed away by the Ghost Zone's Elite.”

“That's terrible!” Danny cried. “Why would they do that?!”

“Because rebellions are always bloody.” Pariah sighed. “Let's change the subject, hm?” He got up, picking Danny up with him. “It's late. Let's go to bed and look these over some more tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Danny nodded, wrapping his arms around Pariah's neck and kissing him. Wow, was it the hormones or was he just more comfortable about Pariah than he had been around anyone?

Had to be the hormones. Sure, he was getting to love the guy, but it shouldn't be getting him all gushy. Blame the baby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, daddy's mad.  
> Also, Dan Phantom = W.M.D?
> 
> ((A.N.: Refer to themysteryofgravityfalls website and use the Ceaser Cipher decoder if you want to translate what he roared. Or you can just ask me and I'll tell you.))


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pariah and Danny meet with Walker on business and learn a bit more about Danny's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

“Welcome back.” Vlad greeted as Daniel came into the cottage.

“Hey.” Daniel closed the door behind him and sighed. “Things are really in motion now. I just got sent to find Clockwork's supposedly-dead brother in Las Vegas.”

“Clockwork has a brother in Vegas?” Vlad asked.

“Yep. He was pretending to be human.” Daniel walked over and flopped onto the couch. “Had to tell him his son was in Amity Park to get him to come.”

“Is his son really in Amity Park?” Vlad asked.

“Yyyyyyyep.” Daniel popped his lips at the end of the word. “Hanging out with his nephew and I think he's dating his nephew's ex.”

“Oh? Who is that?” Vlad asked.

“Danny Phantom. Y'know, who I used to be? I guess I count as his nephew, too.” Daniel shrugged.

“O-On whose side?” Vlad asked, confused. “Jack was an only child, and Maddie certainly never mentioned knowing any ghosts!”

“Uh, my dad, apparently. That brother's, uh, baby-momma is my dad's mom.” Daniel replied.

“That's a bit of a crude term.” Vlad frowned.

“Well, they aren't married!” Daniel threw his hands up. “What else should I call her?!”

“Well, what is the brother's name? Maybe Jack mentioned him.” Vlad looked like he was trying to rack his brain for answers.

“Uh, he called himself Teal? But I'm pretty sure it's a fake name.” Daniel sighed. “Clockwork was cryptic and vague as usual.”

“Hm...I could've sworn Jack said he was an only child...” Vlad sighed. “Anyways, I made dinner, if you want it.”

“Yay, awesome. Let me go change.” Daniel got up and headed for the bedroom.

Vlad chuckled a bit and went to go stir the food.

**–**

“So, this Registry thing...” Danny said as Pariah and him went to Walker's prison. “It's somewhere in the prison?”

“It better be.” Pariah said firmly. “Clockwork said it still is.”

“I've never seen anything like a citizen registry.” Danny admitted as they came up on the guards.

“Walker is expecting us. Move.” Pariah told the guards. They gave each other looks but moved out of the way to allow them to enter.

“Why didn't we just have Walker bring it to the castle?” Danny asked.

“Because I wish to look around at his prison anyway.” Pariah replied, looking around as they walked. “Hm...a bit crude...hardly a decent dungeon.” He muttered.

“It's not that hard to escape.” Danny grinned.

“We'll have to fix that.” Pariah looked amused by his tone.

They approached Walker's office and Pariah knocked once before opening the door. “Sheriff Walker, I assume you got the call that I was coming?”

Walker looked up from paperwork on his desk and sighed, setting down his pen. “Yes. I did. I assumed it would be later, though.”

“You should know that as soon as I send word I will be coming that I head out.” Pariah said, walking over to look at the paperwork. “Complaints?”

Walker squirmed like he wanted to stop him from looking, but resisted the urge to tell him to back off. “....Yes. The prisoners are complaining about living conditions.”

“Ghostwriter tells me that there was no complaints department for the old prison, and the living conditions were worse.” Pariah remarked, picking up one of the complaints. “...Why would you have TV in prison?”

“We don't.” Walker replied. “But the human prisons do, so...”

“Refuse it. Refuse all of it.” Pariah shook his head. “Prison is NOT a place to relax and have fun, it is a place to think about the wrong you have done. And I didn't even have THAT luxury in MY prison!” Pariah set down the complaint. “Now, then. The registry?”

“It's...in his old office.” Walker pursed his lips and got up, walking to the door. “Come this way.”

Pariah left the desk and rejoined Danny, following Walker out. Danny looked up at Pariah. “What was the old prison like?” He asked.

“It was a maze. Everyone had their own rooms scattered throughout it, and if they managed to escape the maze, getting past the golems, then they would be released. If not, then they would remain in there until the Warden released them. He never gave set years, you let you out when he decided you had learned your lesson. And if you were desperate enough to fight hundreds of golems to find your way out, then you deserved freedom, he said.” Walker explained as they walked. “The maze was constantly shifting. It held both humans and ghosts trapped for years. But, without his power, it wouldn't work. So I changed things.”

“HUMANS?!” Danny gaped at him. “They couldn't phase out?!”

“Nope.” Walker shook his head. “They couldn't phase out. No one could escape. Even your powers were cut off while you were in there.”

“Impressive. We must find the previous Warden and rebuild it.” Pariah said, nodding.

“You can't.” Walker stopped short, staring at a purple door that stood out among the gray doors around it. “He died 24 years ago. Almost 25 now.”

“Died?” Danny frowned. “How?”

“...The...Observants...sent him to take out a really troublesome ghost hunter. His name was Gabriel Fenton.” Walker placed his hand against the door, his head bowed against it. “They killed each other. My mentor never returned.”

“Wouldn't Clockwork know if he was dead or not?” Danny asked.

“Clockwork was the one who told me.” Walker opened the door and stepped inside.

They followed him in and found that the inside of the office was different colors on everything. “Uh...so...colorful.” Danny commented.

“He was.” Walker paused to look at a picture frame before walking on to a hot-pink file cabinet.

Danny walked over to look at the picture frame and then looked at Walker before looking back at it. “You had HAIR?!”

Walker looked at him. “Once upon a time.” He then went back to his search.

“Man, you were CUTE! Like, I'd date that!” Danny showed Pariah the picture.

“Not very intimidating. Like a kitten.” Pariah remarked.

Walker sighed. “And THAT is why I changed into this.”

“Understandable. I keep myself large and imposing for the same reason.” Pariah looked at the other picture in the picture. “...Was this him?”

“My mentor? Yes.” Walker tugged out a glowing green binder and set it on the apricot table. “Here's the registry.”

“I recall seeing him as a very young child.” Pariah said softly. “What was his name?”

“His name was Gaea, Master of Form.” Walker sighed, sitting down in the navy-blue chair.

“Wait, 'Master of'? Was he an Old One like Clockwork?” Danny asked.

Walker nodded, staring off into space as if remembering something. “He was the one that met the dead when they first arrived in the Ghost Zone and signed them into the registry. He was so charming...I could never do that. People respected him, feared him, he was a devil with an angel's smile.”

“How did a human kill one of the Old Ones?” Danny asked. “I mean, the current ghost-hunting stuff--”

“Is nothing like what the Fentons created and used for centuries.” Walker looked at Danny. “Your father renounced his old family's weaponry and created his own. Have you ever seen him plant Blood Blossoms?”

Danny shook his head. “Uh, no. In fact, I only ran into them because I...went...through...time...” He glanced to the side. “And...nearly got killed by my ancestor, who put a ring of Blood Blossoms around my friend Sam.”

“Well, then you've had a taste of the true dangers of ghost-hunters.” Walker raised an eyebrow at his comment about time-travel but brushed it off. He was sure that Clockwork had allowed it.

“The Guys in White don't have anything that lethal.” Danny pointed out.

“The Guys in White copied a lot of their stuff from FentonWorks.” Walker shook his head.

“What about that bomb? That was pretty lethal. Or, they said it would be.” Danny shrugged.

“We cannot say for sure without studying it.” Walker looked at Danny. “Gabriel Fenton, your grandfather, was a vicious ghost murderer. His brother kidnapped ghosts and hid them in some strange lab. Your uncle was a ghost sympathizer, and--”

“You mean Uncle Teal?” Danny asked. “I met him.”

“Uh, no.” Walker stared blankly at him. “Your uncle's name wasn't 'Teal'. It was...” Walker tapped his head a few times. “Chloe? No...Cleo? No...Clay. It was Clay. Anyways, he was a ghost-sympathizer and then you had Jack, who was following in his father's footsteps up until he decided to go to college.”

“What about....his mom? My grandma?” Danny asked.

“Oh, Margaret? My mentor had this huuuuge crush on her, and when we went to tell Clockwork to get his butt back to the Ghost Zone because he kept sneaking off to chat with Clay, Gaea would spend at least an hour of extra time just watching her.” Walker sighed. “But, I'm getting caught up in memories. We should finish our business in here and then leave his office.”

“Okay, hold on.” Danny held up a hand. “What _happened_ to her?”

“She went missing when your grandfather died.” Walker replied.

“But she has a son my age.” Danny looked thoughtful. “I wonder...is it possible that...”

“What?” Walker looked impatient.

“While I was in the human world, a ghost tried to attack me. The ground suddenly went up and grabbed the ghost and slammed it down before releasing it, but I didn't see anyone that could do that. But, if this Gaea guy could shift form like Clockwork shifts time...” Danny started to pace.

“Gaea is dead, I told you.” Walker frowned.

“How does Clockwork know this?” Pariah Dark asked.

“Uh, Clockwork knows everything.” Danny frowned.

“Not quite. He cannot see what the other Masters are doing, so he looks through the eyes of others. Clockwork saw Gaea be stabbed through and he was bleeding to death when the one Clockwork was using died.” Walker explained.

“But, you never saw the 'body'.” Pariah crossed his arms over his chest. “None of you thought you check to make sure if he actually survived and, say, moved to Las Vegas?”

“...What?” Walker frowned.

“That's where Uncle Teal was living. His mother is my grandmother, and I'm starting to think maybe this Gaea guy is his dad.” Danny stopped pacing and turned to him. “I'm gonna ask him.”

“It's impossible for him to be, Gaea would never have a halfa child.” Walker shook his head.

“Wouldn't he?” Pariah asked, then looked at Danny. “You can ask when you go to school tomorrow.”

Walker pushed the Registry towards them. “Let's focus less on the possibility of my mentor being alive and having illegal children and more on arranging a conference for people to register that haven't yet.”

“How is it that you know more about my family than I do?” Danny asked as Pariah picked up the Registry and flipped through it.

“Because Clockwork was stalking your uncle and your father hid his past from everyone he met after leaving for college. Can we move on?” Walker asked, heading for the door. “Leave the past where it is, the present is what matters right now.”

“How sage-like of you.” Danny commented.

“We should be going, though.” Pariah commented. “As the warden said, we have to arrange the conference.”

Danny nodded, following Pariah out. “Why didn't dad ever tell me about his family?” He mumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walker doesn't want to talk about the past, Danny. XD


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Sam find a snake at school. It seems to be more than what it appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

“Well, that's everything.” Sam smiled as she helped Teal carry the last of his things into her apartment. “You're a pretty light packer.”

“I could only strap a few suitcases to my bike.” Teal shrugged. “So...wanna go get coffee?”

“Actually, I'd like to just sit down for a bit.” Sam chuckled, sitting down on her couch.

“Whatever you'd like.” Teal sat down next to her and sighed, looking at the ceiling. “Hey, wanna see me change the color?”

“Hm...I have been meaning to. Can you make it the night sky? And make the walls look like a graveyard?” Sam asked.

“Heh, you wanna see me show off?” Teal held out a hand and gestured to the ceiling, changing it to look like the night sky, complete with moon. “I can even change the moon to match the one outside.” He told her.

“Niiice~!” Sam grinned.

Teal smiled and then gestured to the walls and floor, changing them to look like a graveyard, including creating fake tombstones around the apartment. “This good?”

“Oh yeah, that was awesome.” Sam nodded. “I gotta study for school, though. Unlike a certain half-ghost here, I'm still in high school.” She smiled and got up, heading for her room to study.

“Want me to make dinner?” Teal asked.

“Sure, though I was planning to order takeout.” Sam replied.

Teal shrugged. “Okay. Good luck with your homework, let me know if you want any help.”

“Count on that.” Sam assured him.

**–**

“So, are you two dating?” Tucker asked. He had come to the school to talk to Danny about something and had seen Teal dropping Sam off at school, promising to pick her up later.

“No, we're just apartment-mates.” Sam shook her head.

“Riiiight. Just like you are Danny were 'not dating' for months.” Tucker rolled his eyes. “Where is His Royal Queeniness, anyway?”

“No idea.” Sam sighed.

Just then, Danny appeared on the back of Night Mare, riding behind Fright Knight. “Hey, guys! Sorry to keep you waiting!” He hopped off and turned to Fright Knight. “I'll be okay here.”

“I will be patrolling the area. After the recent attack, I am not taking chances.” Fright Knight said firmly.

“Hey, Danny. How's your fiance's stomach?” Tucker asked as Danny approached them.

“That's not what you said you wanted to talk about, was it?” Danny raised an eyebrow.

“Nah. I got the government freaking out about Pariah Dark, so guess who wants to meet him and make sure he's not a serious risk? You've been invited to Washington.” Tucker said, casually leaning against the wall.

“You mean the POTUS wants to meet him?” Danny asked.

“He knows you're not a danger, but Pariah Dark is a mystery to him.” Tucker shrugged. “Anyways, that's what I wanted to tell you. It's really hard to get ahold of you, you need cell reception in the Ghost Zone.” He paused. “...Why is there a snake staring at you?”

“What?” Danny looked behind him. There was a purple snake with a single blue stripe pattern staring at him, and then it slithered off the wall.

“Whoa, hold on!” Sam went over to it.

“Sam, it could be poisonous!” Danny said as Sam approached it.

“Oh, hush.” Sam knelt next to the snake, who had stopped and was staring at her. “Who owns this one, I wonder?”

“It could be an assassin.” Fright Knight reached for his sword.

“It's not a ghost.” Danny shook his head. “My ghost sense hasn't gone off.”

“Still...” Fright Knight moved his hand away slowly.

“I think he likes Sam.” Tucker commented, seeing the snake lick her hand.

“Uh, isn't that called tasting her?” Danny looked unnerved.

“Danny, it's a tiny snake. I'm not going to be eaten.” Sam held out her hand more and the snake slithered up her arm and wrapped around her shoulders. “I think he likes me!”

“Before you go adopting snakes, you should make sure your 'apartment-mate' isn't afraid of them.” Tucker said, giving air-quotes as he spoke.

“Besides, he could belong to someone. And you can't bring him in school. Is that even a boy?” Danny moved closer and the snake raised its head at him, staring with intense green eyes that Danny could swear was glowing a bit.

“I just wanna know if anyone owns him.” Sam headed inside with the snake.

“Uh, wait!” Danny followed her in. “See you later, Tuck!”

“Yep. I'm back to work, I guess.” Tucker waved and walked off to his limo.

To Danny's surprise, no one told Sam she couldn't bring the snake in – probably because they didn't want to risk her sending the snake to attack them. Paulina gave it a wary look and it gave her an appreciative flick of the tongue. In fact, it seemed to give everyone that flick of the tongue. It just seemed to be a friendly, not-dangerous snake.

“Okay...no one has claimed it yet.” Sam said at lunch. She offered some fruit to the snake and it flicked its tongue near it before shaking its head and curling up in her lap. “I'm gonna give Teal a call, see if he's okay with me keeping the snake.”

“I dunno, something about this snake is unnerving me. I can't place it.” Danny offered the snake some cheese and it stole a bit of his meat instead. “Hey!” He looked at Sam. “Better stock up on meat, if you're gonna keep it.”

Sam grimaced but nodded. “Well...if I have to.”

“If he doesn't want you to, maybe I can take him in until we find another owner.” Danny shrugged. “Keep him at the castle.”

“Danny, he's not a Ghost Zone snake. He's a human world snake.” Sam sighed.

“Okay, keep him in my old room at my parents' house.” Danny rolled his eyes. “Either way, the snake will be cared for until we find an owner. I think it's too late to release it back into the wild.”

The snake moved off Sam's lap and onto Danny's, startling him. “Uh...excuse me?”

The snake was staring intently at his belly, and then it looked up at his chest before curling up and seeming to take a nap against his belly. Danny looked at Sam and gave a nervous shrug.

“Guess it's a good thing the kid's not kicking yet.” He said quietly.

“I wonder if he can tell?” Sam asked, looking thoughtful. “And I need to name him...”

“We're not naming the snake anything unless your roommate is okay with it.” Danny shook his head.

“Apartment-mate.” Sam corrected.

“Whatever.” Danny went back to his food. “So, things have been pretty busy. Planning the wedding, planning the conference...”

“Conference?” Sam asked.

“Well, before Walker was the Warden, people used to be registered as citizens of the Ghost Zone. Then, I guess it reminded Walker too much of his dead mentor. He stopped registering people when he took the role.” Danny sighed. “So, we're gonna gather everyone and do that in a big conference.”

The snake looked up at them and then did a weird little shiver before putting its head back down and relaxing again.

“What was _that_ about?” Danny asked.

“No idea.” Sam admitted.

After she finished with her food, Sam pulled out her cell-phone and dialed Teal's number. “Teal, hey! Listen, how do you feel about snakes?”

There was a pause. “Snakes?”

“Yeah, snakes!” Sam repeated. “I found out outside the school, and it's really pretty.”

“What's it look like?”

Sam looked at the snake. “Purple and blue. Why?”

There was a long pause and then what she was POSITIVE was ghost-speak – and judging by Danny's wide eyes it can't have been pleasant. “Uh...Teal?” She asked.

“How did he find me?! Throw him in a dumpster!” The other line hung up with a click.

“So...no snake?” Danny asked.

Sam looked at the snake, who was contentedly napping. “...Uh...so, you were offering to take him in?”

Danny nodded. “I'll ask my parents.” He pulled out his phone.

“So...Teal knows this guy?” Sam looked at the snake.

“What'd it do, attack his mom?” Danny said jokingly as he waited for the other end to pick up.

“I'm sure it's a coincidence, he said he's never been to Amity Park.” Sam rolled her eyes.

“Maybe he just doesn't like snakes.” Danny shrugged, then noticed the other end pick up.

“Hello, FentonWorks.”

“Mom? Sam found a snake that's kind of cool but she can't keep it but we already gave it food so it's attached to us, can I keep it at your place?” Danny asked.

“Danny, what have I said about feeding the wildlife?” Maddie sighed. “For a little while. I'll clean out one of the tanks for it.”

“Thanks, mom.” Danny smiled. “I'll make it up to you.”

“I'll do the measuring for your wedding outfit when you get here.” Maddie promised. “I have to go now. Good luck at school, sweetie.”

“Bye, mom.” Danny hung up.

“So...they'll take the snake?” Sam asked.

“Yep. Make sure to ask Teal what his deal is with it, though.” Danny nudged the snake and opened his bag. “C'mon, scaley. Into the bag until school's over.”  
  
The snake gave him an indignant look and slithered into the bag, giving one last indignant flick of the tongue before Danny closed the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the snake likes its new tank home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While meeting with Danny and Pariah, Clockwork hears of trouble at the Clocktower!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

“So, your parents have a snake that you found by your school in one of their ghost-holding tanks? Has it been properly sanitized?” Pariah asked as he picked out a book from the stack he'd gotten from Ghostwriter.

“The snake?” Danny asked.

“No, love, the tank.” Pariah lightly swatted his head with the book. “I'm sure Teal has his reasons for being upset about it. Did you ask him about his heritage, by the way?”

“No, he'd already left by the time I got there and hung up on Sam after hearing about the snake.” Danny shrugged. “I'll ask him later.”

“Mm. Well, just don't get bitten. I don't want to risk anything happening to you or our child.” He wrapped an arm around Danny and lovingly cradled Danny's belly in his large hand.

“I know, I'll be careful.” Danny promised him, placing a hand on his cheek affectionately.

“Pardon my intrusion.”

They looked over to see Clockwork standing in the doorway. “You wished to see me?” He asked calmly.

“Ah, right. We got the Registry.” Danny picked up the glowing binder. “And, y'know, since you're the last Old One...well, the rules said that the registry can only be done by an Old One.”

“I am not the last one.” Clockwork sighed. “Ghostwriter, while he has not taken up his mantle in years, is one as well. But, I will do as you ask.”

“Shouldn't you have known we would ask?” Pariah asked.

“There are many paths, Your Majesty.” Clockwork said with a respectful tone. “Your asking me was only one of many. You could have asked The Observants, even.”

“Uh, but the only one they talk to is you. Pretty sure they hate us.” Danny frowned. “I wonder if they're behind the attacks...”

“I doubt the recent unrest is the doing of The Observants. They wish to regain order, which your union will bring. No, it is simple some overzealous ghost that thinks you are betraying them by marrying the tyrant king.” Clockwork walked over and picked up the binder. “But, you're already taking steps to avoid it, and you seem to have a guardian by your side.”

“Or an enemy. We haven't actually met him yet.” Danny sighed.

“Haven't you? I saw your conversation with Walker.” Clockwork held the binder close, an almost fond look in his eyes. “If it is true, then it would make sense for his son to have that kind of power.”

“Yeah, I was going to ask him about--”

“Clockwork!” One of The Observants suddenly appeared. “The Thermos is GONE!”

“What?!” Clockwork turned to him. “How?! No one can enter my tower without my express permission!”

“I think you _know_ how. And _who_.” The Observant said firmly, then glanced at Danny and Pariah. “Please pardon the interruption, Your Majesties. This is a matter of great importance.”

“You don't mean _Dan's_ thermos, do you?” Danny looked worried.

“Who else?” Clockwork groaned. “I was too trusting.” He handed the binder back to Danny. “I will return shortly. I have to attend to this. Rest assured, I will not let Dan Phantom run loose.” He headed out with The Observants.

“...Who is Dan Phantom?” Pariah asked, looking at Danny.

Danny sighed. “It's...a long story.”

“Well, it seems we have some free time now. Let's talk about it over a snack.” Pariah set the book down and led Danny out of the room.

“Okay, but you have to promise to save the questions until the end.” Danny said as they closed the door.

**–**

“You realize, of course, that this is a bad idea?” Vlad asked.

“I've already locked the door, hidden everything that would be hard to replace and set up pillows and blankets all over. And you have my bedroom to hide in.” Daniel picked up the damaged thermos. “I'm letting him out.”

He took off the lid and pushed the ejection button. Vlad ran for cover as the room was lit up with blue light and then he saw what looked like an older Danny Phantom with blue skin like Plasmius and what the custard cream pie did he do to his hair?

“FINALLY! I was starting to wonder if you'd EVER let me out!” The older Phantom declared. “It is HORRIBLE in there!”

“I'm aware, I spent a few times in there, too.” Daniel said, setting the thermos on a table.

“Agh, I need to stretch my powers! It's been too long since I was able to do _anything_!” The older ghost stretched out then flew around a bit before blinking in and out of visibility. “Okay, what gives? I meant to stay invisible.”

“This place dampens powers.” Daniel shrugged. “And anyways, you can't trash my place. I'll take it out of your hide.”

“Are you threatening me?” The older Phantom flew close to him, one hand under his chin condescendingly.

“I'd rather not.” Daniel said, looking up at him. “We both know that when we're both as full power, I beat you.”

“Ah, but here you're as weak as a human.” The ghost grinned like a wolf. “Can you really beat me?”

“I am arm's-reach from the thermos.” Daniel sighed. “Let's not fight, Phantom.” He looked at Vlad. “Vlad, this is Dan Phantom. Dan, Vlad Masters.”

“Oh, the spaced-case?” Dan grinned. “I've heard about you.”

“Did he just...a pun?” Vlad looked aghast.

“Yep.” Daniel shrugged. “He is my Phantom.”

“Pft, I haven't been _yours_ in years.” Dan ran a hand through his hair. “Just like Valerie.” He smirked at him.

“Seriously? That is low.” Daniel frowned.

They heard the door unlock and Daniel looked at it before looking at Dan. “Hide.”

“No. I'm not hiding from him.” Dan said firmly.

“But he'll—”

The door opened and Clockwork came in, looking furious. “You. Insolent. Child!” He roared. “What have you done?!”

“Well, he hasn't killed Vlad, destroyed my home, or anything else that he might've done if he was only let out when _you_ wanted him to.” Daniel said flatly. “I think I've done good.”

“I said he wasn't to be released!” Clockwork said firmly. “It wasn't the proper time!”

“And what makes you--”

“And when IS?!” Daniel snapped, holding up a hand to cut off Dan's interjection. “You don't even know what the future has in store for him! Just like me, he is outside time! You displaced him when you gave him the chance to go back to the past! And don't even try to say you didn't set that up! Lunch Box? SkulkTech?! You SENT them to kill the past him, knowing that they would fail!”

“The Observants ordered it, I--”

“You knew what would happen. You could have prevented all of it. ALL of it!” Daniel clenched his fists. “I'm DONE letting you manipulate me. I may work for you, but Dan is his own person! And if he has a chance to change, then let him change! He's not a weapon! This whole time, he hasn't attacked you, Vlad, me—anyone! You're not putting him back in the thermos!”

Clockwork waited for Daniel to finish, watching him be reduced to frustrated panting. “Are you finished?”

Daniel glared at him, but nodded. “Yes.”

Clockwork sighed. “Danny knows the thermos is gone. If you wish for him to be loose, then you have to be willing to take responsibility.” He turned to go.

“Wait, what's that mean?” Daniel frowned.

“I will ask Danny to come to the Clocktower. There, he will be introduced to you, and you will have to make sure that Dan Phantom does _not_ cause any trouble by staying by his side.” He looked at Vlad. “I suppose it's now time for you to return to the real world, Vladimir.” He walked out.

Vlad looked at Daniel. “...Danny is going to freak out.”

“Yep.” Daniel looked at Phantom. “You did very well.” He reached up and patted his head.

“Don't treat me like an animal.” Dan grumbled, but leaned his head into the patting anyway.

Vlad quickly found himself busy in the kitchen, feeling strangely awkward at watching their interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny's gonna be very surprised by this revelation!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clockwork calls Danny and Pariah to his tower to give them some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

“This better be important. I have to study for my history test.” Danny said as he and Pariah made their way to Clockwork's tower.

“We'll find time for that, it must be important if he is calling us here.” Pariah assured him. He reached over to a shelf and pulled out a bottle, pouring the contents into a glass. “Here. Drink some water, it'll soothe your mood.”

Danny chuckled and took the glass. “Most people store booze in their limos.”

“'Booze'?” Pariah asked.

“Alcohol. Wine, beer, whatever. Vodka.” He sipped his water.

"One, you are not of age to drink. Two, you are with child. I am adhering to the laws of your human world.” Pariah relaxed in the plush seats. “Perhaps when you are old enough, I will put it in.”

“You already 'put it in'.” Danny said into his glass with a grin.

Pariah raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps it is not a good idea to 'talk dirty' to me at this moment. We are almost there.”

“Okay, okay.” Danny set down his empty glass and snuggled into his fiance's chest. “Later, then.”

The limo pulled up outside the limo and Pariah gave Danny a quick kiss before they got out and entered the clocktower. When they arrived, Danny glanced around for any sign of the thermos, but didn't see it.

“Clockwork?” He looked towards the screens, but he didn't see him. “Clockwork...are you here? Hello?”

“Perhaps the messenger was wrong.” Pariah frowned.

“No, I was just a bit preoccupied.” Clockwork said, coming out of a doorway that appeared. “Welcome, Your Majesties.”

“You wanted to see us?” Pariah asked, moving Danny over to a couch so he could rest. 

“Yes. I have...some people for you to see.” Clockwork said calmly. “You might be greatly alarmed by them, but I can assure you that they will mean you no harm. Or if they do, they are both under control.”

“Both? Who?” Danny asked. 

Clockwork pursed his lips. “There is trouble on the horizon. Because of it, I have taken steps to collect the help you will need to stand up to it.” 

“Okay...?” Danny frowned. “Who did you get?”

Clockwork turned to the open doorway. “Well...first of all, I found Dan Phantom's thermos. But, he is watched closely by someone that knows him better than anyone.”

“What do you mean? Is he out of the thermos?” Danny asked.

Clockwork walked over to the doorway. “Yes, he--”

“Wait, hold on. You LET him OUT!? Without even talking to me?!” Danny stood up. “After what he--”

“I did NOT!” Clockwork turned to him firmly. “YOU did.”

“I...what?” Danny stopped short, confused.

“ _You_ did. Or rather...what _would_ have been you, had he had his way.” Clockwork looked into the doorway. “You may come out now. Calmly. 

Danny gripped Pariah's hand as Dan Phantom, Vlad Plasmius, and a hooded figure dressed all in black stepped out of the other room. “What...Vlad? How? You're alive?!”

“Surprisingly. I was just about to give up when this boy found me.” Vlad gestured to the hooded figure.

“And who is this guy?” Danny asked, glancing cautiously at Dan, who was draping an arm possessively over the stranger.

“You may remove your hood.” Clockwork said calmly.

“Okay.” A strikingly-familiar voice said, and then the stranger was pulling off his hood to reveal...

“You're...ME?!” Danny gaped.

“Yeah. Sorta. It's complicated.” The teen said with a shrug. “When Dan Phantom was 'born', he killed me. I became a Grim Reaper and worked for Clockwork--”

“What's a Grim Reaper?” Danny asked.

“Patience.” Pariah coaxed him, sitting him back down again and taking a seat next to him.

“You being domestic is bizarre, old man.” Dan remarked.

“I am not that old.” Pariah frowned. “My aging froze when I went into the Forever Sleep.”

“Anyways, you died, and became a Grim Reaper, and...you set Dan Phantom free?” Danny's eyes widened in realization. “But WHY?”

“Because if I hadn't done it now, he would've been trouble when Clockwork finally got around to it later.” The other him said. “You can call me Daniel, if you want.”

“That's weird, and confusing. I'll call you Grim.” Danny nodded.

“Uh, but Grim is actually--”

“Am I going to meet this other Grim? No? Then you're Grim.” Danny nodded firmly.

Daniel sighed heavily. “Whatever, man.”

Clockwork spoke up. “Daniel has--”

“Grim, you mean?” Danny asked.

Clockwork gave him an annoyed look. “ _Daniel_ has been instructed to keep an eye on both Dan Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. If either of them act up, he has been permitted to punish them as he sees fit.” He continued, ignoring Danny's attempts to correct him again. “If _**he**_ causes any trouble, you are to let me know and I will punish him as I see fit.”

“Great. Where are they staying?” Danny asked.

“You have many empty rooms in your castle, do you not? They can use two of those.” Clockwork said calmly.

“Just two?” Pariah asked.

“Phantom is staying in my room.” Daniel explained. “He doesn't like being separated from me if he can help it.”

“Then why did he _kill_ you?” Danny asked, leaning forward a bit.

“Heat of the moment. I felt betrayed.” Dan shrugged, leaning on Daniel lazily. “Same reason I ripped Plasmius out of the old man.”

“We've already gone over our issues.” Daniel said, nudging him to get him off. “And if anyone can keep him under control, it's me.”

“Do you have a thermos just in case?” Danny asked.

“No, but I can kick his butt up and down the block with barely a rip on my tunic.” Daniel said with a flat tone.

Danny looked at Clockwork. “...Okay, then. So...what's coming that's so dangerous?”

Clockwork sighed. “I honestly wanted to wait. However, because you're so impatient Dan Phantom was released too soon and I have to explain this now.”

“Me? Oh, wait, you mean...yeah, I guess he _is_ me.” Danny nodded. “Soooooooooo?”

“Another human-ghost war is on the horizon. Your public display of your halfa state has rekindled old threats to arise again. Blood blossoms are being planted, weapons are being created, ghosts are being captured for experimentation and perhaps breeding.” Clockwork explained.

“Breeding?” Danny asked.

“Not again.” Pariah cringed.

“I have already had Daniel and Vladimir take down a few of these compounds, but the threat is like cockroaches. You can squish them, but they will not die easily.” Clockwork turned to Daniel. “I wanted to wait until he'd had the child. Why are you so emotional?”

“Perpetual puberty. I'm 14 forever.” Daniel reminded him.

“Of course.” Clockwork sighed heavily. “I keep forgetting.” He turned back to Danny and Pariah. “So, that is why I called you here. I will be calling on them to handle things for me, and I will ensure the treat does not effect you. Please focus on the wedding and we will also have our conference soon. And try not to be too stressed.”

“Too late.” Danny gripped Pariah's hand tightly. “I'm freaking out.”

“Calm down.” Pariah coaxed.

“Nope, it's freaking time.” Danny held his hand tighter.

“Danny, look at me.” Pariah gripped his chin in his hand and kissed him.

“Ew.” Dan commented, looking away.

“So...I suppose...we will take the time to be reacquainted later?” Vlad asked.

Pariah broke the kiss and Danny looked at him. “Are you planning to kill my dad and marry my mom still?”

Vlad sighed. “I will...resist the urge.”

“Why are you fixated on that, anyway?” He frowned.

“Because of his Obsession.” Daniel commented. “He was still in love with her and still angry with him when he died.”

“Sounds like crazy fruitloop stuff.” Danny made a face.

Daniel pouted at him. Dan chuckled and draped both arms around Daniel's shoulders. “Sure, until you experience it yourself. My human here died still in love with Valerie. Never got over her.”

Danny glanced to the side. “Oh, right...yeah...Valerie...we kind of...broke up. She thought that she was endangering me by dating me, when really I was the one putting her in danger and just...then things happened with Sam...but we recently broke up because I got with Pariah...”

“Wow, pick one and stick with it.” Dan said with a grin.

“I am. I'm marrying Pariah Dark.” Danny wrapped his arms around Pariah's arm.

“And what a charming couple you'll make.” Dan smirked.

“Can we move this out of my clocktower?” Clockwork spoke up. “I want them out of here before The Observants show up.”

“Er, right.” Danny stood up. “To the limo, then!”

Pariah stood up and led the way out. Danny was thankful the limo was roomy, because they had quite the crowd in there.

“Uh...does he have to sit on your lap? You two look like a couple.” Danny commented, looking at Daniel and Dan.

“He likes my heartbeat.” Daniel started to climb off but Dan held him on. “See?”

“I'm still getting used to it, honestly.” Vlad admitted. “I've been living with Daniel a while, but this development is very new. And a bit unsettling.”

“It's not weird.” Daniel looked at Dan. “Even if he sometimes makes it weird. Try not to do that, 'kay?”

“Don't go letting people kiss you and I won't.” Dan stuck out his forked tongue.

“What's the story behind that?” Pariah chuckled.

“You don't wanna know. Trust me.” Daniel shook his head.

“Something about his oversleeping so Clockwork decided to wake him like Sleeping Beauty.” Dan grinned, holding Daniel's wrist when he tried to silence him by covering his mouth.

“I'm getting back at you for that.” Daniel grumbled.

“Wow. And I thought _my_ life was weird. Does Clockwork kiss you often, Grim?” Danny asked.

“No, thank whatever.” Daniel groaned. “Only when I was first getting used to the job hours.”

“If you're dead, why do you have a heart?” Pariah asked.

“Grim Reapers have artificial human bodies.” Daniel explained. “We're practically human, but with ghost abilities.”

“And why is there a giant hourglass on your necklace?” Danny asked.

“To mark when it's my target's time. It's not moving right now, obviously.” Daniel flicked the hourglass.

“I had no idea Grim Reapers were a thing.” Danny admitted.

“Neither did I, until I died for the first time. You don't remember it, but when you first got zapped, you died for a bit. You met Phantom at the end, and that's when you came out a halfa.” Daniel explained.

“I have no idea what he's talking about.” Dan commented.

“The ghost energy that fused with my body created you in me.” Daniel said, rolling his eyes. “Is that simple enough for you, Phantom?”

“Shut up.” Dan leaned his chin on Daniel's head.

“How creative.” Daniel said dryly.

Vlad chuckled a bit. “I see that he hasn't improved much since we fought years ago.”

“I've improved _plenty_ , thank you.” Dan puffed out his chest and spread out his arms. “Look at me!”

“You hit the gym, yay.” Daniel managed to escape his lap and sat across from him.

“I am bigger, better, stronger, and far more cooler than how I used to be.” Dan boasted.

“But you still think like a child.” Daniel shot back.

“I do not!” Dan huffed at him.

“You throw temper tantrums like a ten year old.” Daniel grinned.

“You--”

“Don't trash my limo.” Pariah spoke up, interrupting the spat. “You can feel free to trash your bedroom, but my limo stays intact.”

Dan's eyes flashed aggressively but he calmed down and pointed a finger at Daniel. “We'll finish this later.”

“Bring it on. By the time I'm done, you'll have to float around.” Daniel sat back in his seat.

“That's what he said.” Danny commented, snickering.

“I am surrounded by children.” Vlad groaned, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

**–**

“Well, that was bizarre.” Danny commented as they left the guest bedrooms. They could hear Daniel and Dan shouting at each other through the door, and when they heard a heavy thump Danny looked over in concern. “...Is it a good idea putting them in the same room?”

“Clockwork seems to think so.” Pariah shrugged.

The door opened and Daniel poked his head out. “Hey, Danny. Where's the bathroom? I assume you have one?”

“Oh, two doors to the left from the stairs.” Danny pointed to it. “I put in bathrooms, but I'm really the only one who uses them unless I have human guests over, haha. You okay?”

“I'm fine. Phantom's gonna be out a while, though.” Daniel shrugged. “I tied him to the bed with the blanket.”

“You two are so questionable...” Danny chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, yeah.” Daniel walked out and past them to head to the bathroom. “See you at dinner or whatever.”

“See you.” Danny waved and looked at Pariah. “...What was I saying?”

“That was bizarre.” Pariah said calmly. “Shall we go up to our room, or the study?”

“Uh...study. I have a history test. Right.” He held his head. “This has been an overwhelming day.”

Pariah gently lifted him into his arms. “Then let's let you nap for a bit. We can study later.” He said, carrying him up the steps.

“Good idea. Thanks. Don't let me nap too long.” Danny wrapped his arms around Pariah's neck and relaxed into his hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The castle has gained some new inhabitants! How will Danny explain this to everyone?
> 
> ((A.N.: I must be crazy, having Dan and Daniel and Danny all in the same scene. XP))

**Author's Note:**

> How did Clockwork not foresee this happening?


End file.
